Renacimiento
by Miko Fleur
Summary: [Lemon] Encerrado en su caprichosa existencia, el arrogante vampiro estaba acostumbrado a que su voluntad fuera obedecida sin la más mínima replica. Y sólo con posar sus ojos en aquella exquisita criatura, había decidido hacerla suya. Pero al despertar su pasión, había liberado su indomable carácter. Tarde comprendería que su arrogancia le costaría realmente cara.
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A) Sailor Moon y cia le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es MIA y sólo será publicada en FanFiction. Queda PROHIBIDA cualquier tipo de reproducción.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

.

**Florencia, Toscana, Italia. 16 de junio 2018**

.

Sentado en aquel café, observó a la gente pasear por aquella que, para él, era la ciudad más hermosa del mundo. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su saco color negro y encendió uno con nostalgia. Amaba ese lugar, pero lo que lo hacía especial para él era que allí había vivido la mujer que había amado como jamás podría volver a amar nuevamente a alguien. Con eso en mente, reflexión amargamente en aquel aniversario.

Hay veces que los errores se apagaban caro, más de lo que algunos estaban dispuestos a tolerar. Aquel había sido su caso, perdiendo a la mujer que amaba por su orgullo y terquedad desmedida. Para ser una criatura que llevaba vivo más de mil quinientos años, fue sólo cuando la perdió cuando aprendió a valorar lo que tenía y dejar de lado su codicia… Aún así, sentía que su castigo era mayor que lo que había aprendido.

.

**Florencia, Toscana. 09 de junio de 1530**

.

Había arribado a la Toscana después de vagar con su familia por muchos años, desde el Mar Negro. La llegada de los musulmanes a la península de Anatolia había tenido como consecuencia la imposibilidad de vivir en tranquilidad, por lo que después de intentarlo por años, decidió que ya era suficiente. Fuera que los cristianos también los perseguían, después del cisma provocado por Martín Lutero estaban más distraídos en perseguirse entre ellos que en prestarle atención a los suyos. Aquel era el mejor momento para regresar a Europa, lugar del que eran originarios la mayoría de su séquito.

Había comprado una propiedad en Lucca, la Rocca di Sala, ocupada con su clan conformado por quince personas. Pero a él le encantaba viajar a la ciudad amurallada de Florencia para disfrutar de las magníficas obras artísticas y arquitectónicas, como el Marzocco de Donatello o el Palazzo Vecchio, y hacer negocios, vendiendo algunas reliquias del pasado a ansioso compradores que sabían reconocer el valor de un artículo de lujo.

Aquel día paseaba por cerca del Duomo, admirando su monumental belleza, y fue entonces cuando la vió. Caminaba del brazo de un gallardo hombre, quien evidentemente trataba de cortejarla con su charla. Su belleza era tan arrebatadora que por un momento, le pareció que la catedral italo-gótica debía de sentir envidia ante su etérea presencia. Sus cabellos tan brillante como el oro, flotaban ondulados por su espalda, repleto de pequeñas trenzas que formaban una corona en su nuca. Su piel parecía hecha de la más fina porcelana china, sin la más mínima imperfección. Pero fueron sus ojos celestes lo que cortaron su respiración por unos instantes. Su tono turquesa le recordaba las maravillosas playas de Grecia, donde había nacido.

Por fortuna, ella cometió el error de conectar con su penetrante mirada, cayendo en la seducción que portaba su especie. Apreció, orgulloso, como su yugular latía con fuerza, reflejo de la agitación de su corazón. Su rostro se tiño de un virginal sonrojo que le pareció digno de ser retratado. Una vez que la pareja lo superó, continuando con su caminar, se escondió entre los puestos mercantes por allí reunidos, para así seguir a los jóvenes. Cómo lo había previsto, el muchacho estaba acompañando a la rubia hasta su hogar. Decidió que aquella noche, le robaría su sueño por unos instantes.

.

Serenity caminaba aquella noche por el gran jardín de la casa de su padre, aún sin poder tranquilizar su alocado corazón. No era capaz de olvidar los ojos azules de aquel hermoso hombre, cerca del _Duomo_, ni su belleza arrebatadora. Parecía un ángel caído, de extraordinarias facciones y porte ciertamente real, arrogante y oscuro.

Su severa madre se había percatado de su actitud distante a su retorno, tan extraña en su tranquilo comportamiento, y preocupada le preguntó si había pasado algo con su prometido, Pietro. Su preocupación era entendible, ya que había rechazado muchos pretendientes en el pasado, alcanzando la edad de dieciocho años, superando por tres lo que dictaba la costumbre de permanecer soltera. Ciertamente, no podía admitir que había quedado prendada de un completo extraño del que no sabía ni su nombre, por lo que la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba cansada y que seguramente mañana se sentiría mejor.

Súbitamente, algo en su interior le ordenó estar alerta y miró hacía la oscuridad de los árboles, al rincón más apartado. Se quedó inmóvil, estudiando la oscuridad reinante en aquel punto, hasta que vio la silueta de un esbelto hombre. En cualquier otra situación, habría corrido hacía su hogar con premura pero, por alguna razón que no podía explicar, permaneció quieta. Expectante.

Sólo pasó unos instantes cuando lo vio. Aquel hermoso hombre que la había hechizado ese mediodía. Avanzó hacia ella sin prisa, hasta quedar al frente suyo. Sonrió con arrogancia y sólo fue entonces que sintió que su cuerpo respondía nuevamente.

-Buenas noches, señorita Buonarroti\- la saludó con una voz tan grave y ronca que la estremeció, como si una mano invisible la hubiera tocado íntimamente- Me disculpo si la he asustado, pero necesitaba verla de nuevo y conocerla.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Darién Skoteino\- se presentó con una reverencia digna de la realeza.

-Disculpeme, señor Skoteino pero no creo que sea apropiado qué usted esté aquí\- aseguró seria y correcta- Estoy comprometida y no es bueno que..

Darién suprimió la distancia y la tomó de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos íntimamente. Serenity perdió el aliento por unos segundos, mientras el misterioso griego aspiraba el aroma de su cuello con descaro.

El pelinegro la sintió temblar con aquella simple acción. Por alguna razón que no sabía explicar, no quería desplegar todo su encanto hipnótico sobre la muchacha, sino que ella respondiera voluntariamente.

-Deberá perdonar mi osadía\- solicitó susurrando contra su piel- Pero no todos los días estoy ante la presencia de la reencarnación de una diosa griega.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, aquel atrevimiento escandaloso le había encantado. Se sentía pequeña y deseable ante sus roncas palabras, despertando en ella todo lo femenino y reprimido en su ser. Aquel hombre estaba empujando todas sus restricciones por un acantilado, dejando a la mujer coqueta y orgullosa que tenía dentro, encerrada bajo mil llaves, asomarse satisfecha de despertar aquella admiración en aquel magnífico ejemplar.

Darién se alejó de su piel para mirar sus claros ojos entreabiertos y sintió sus delicadas manos apoyándose contra su pecho.

-Es usted el caballero más impertinente que he conocido en mi vida\- le aseguró con un tono demasiado grave para lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Qué siente, aquí, entre mis brazos?\- interrogó recorriendo con sus dedos su largo y marfilado cuello- ¿Alguna vez se ha sentido así en su vida?

-No, jamás sentí esto\- admitió, sintiendo como sus últimas barreras caían sin remedio.

-¿Quiere que me detenga?\- ahora recorría su espalda con lentitud, mientras suprimía la distancia con su cuello, rozando su piel con sus labios.

-No\- logró decir, casi en un jadeó.

Subió por su quijada, rozando en todo momento su piel, hasta llegar a sus labios. No la beso inmediatamente, sino que aguardó hasta que ella soltó un quejido de protesta, con su respiración superficial. Sólo entonces se apoderó de su boca. Sabía que no tenía experiencia, por lo que el beso comenzó de manera suave y pausada. Esperó a que ella abriera sus carnosos labios sólo un poco para cambiar aquel suave intercambio a uno apasionado y lleno de lujuria. Paralelamente, estrechó aún más su cuerpo, atrayéndola desde su espalda baja y sintió como ahora sus pequeñas manos tomaban de su ropa, para sostenerse. Ciertamente, la rubia no era la única perturbada con las desconocidas reacciones de su cuerpo. Darién se sentía como si un terremoto lo atravezara, sobrecogido por las sensaciones que agitaba su cuerpo.

Abandonó sus labios sin ignorar la erección que se levantaba gloriosa. Nunca antes un simple beso lo había encendido tanto, pero sabía que no debía abusar de su primer encuentro. Después de todo, ella era una joven inocente, casta y pura como dictaba la rigurosa costumbre católica.

Serena lo miró fijamente a sus ojos con sus párpados caídos, intentando encontrar la razón que había abandonado su mente por primera vez mientras sentía su corazón danzar enloquecido por aquel pecaminoso beso.

-Dime que es lo que deseas\- le susurró al oído.

-No… no lo sé\- respondió con voz entrecortada- Es un desconocido, no entiendo...

-Lo que nos sucede es el deseo\- le explicó acariciando su rostro con infinita ternura- Algo de lo que jamás le hablaron, para que no luchara contra su destino. Dime entonces ¿Es feliz con su compromiso? ¿Amas a su prometido?

-No, no lo amo\- admitió, incapaz de mentir.

Desde lo lejos, Darién distinguió que una mujer salió al patio, seguramente buscando a la pequeña rubia. Sabía que estaban resguardados por la oscuridad, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Serenity no aceptaría huir con él sólo con aquel primer encuentro. Debía cortejarla hasta que fuera su decisión seguirlo. Nunca había tenido aquella consideración, acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería en cuanto lo tenía en frente y aquella delicada doncella era justo lo que deseaba. Pero no era estúpido y podía ver que no se entregaría a él a menos que se ganará su confianza.

Acarició su sedoso cabello por última vez y beso su frente con ternura, apreciando la turbación en su mirada celeste.

-Debo irme, pero volveré mañana. Si no puede salir al jardín, no se preocupe. Iré hasta su habitación, sólo con tal de verle.

Rápidamente se apartó de su lado y se perdió entre las sombras mientras la rubia permaneció silencio, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

.

**Florencia, Toscana. 10 de junio de 1530**

.

Sentada en una de las ventanas que daba al jardín, Serenity practicaba en su cuaderno de bocetos. La carbonilla manchaba sus dedos mientras trazaba el recuerdo de aquel hombre arrebatador del sueño. Después de su visita nocturna, no había podido dormir en toda la noche sintiendo cómo la adrenalina recorría sus venas. Jamás en su vida había vivido nada más excitante, como se suponía que debía ser. Atrapada en una monótona existencia de obediencia y honor, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de hacer algo tan intrépido y rebelde como permitir que un completo desconocido le robara su primer beso. Y no había sido uno inocente, sino cargado de sensaciones que seguro serían condenadas como lujuriosas.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver que su recuerdo seguía demasiado fresco, permitiéndole reproducir sus aristocráticas facciones. Su mandíbula dura y arrogante, su nariz griega perfecta en proporción, sus ojos llenos de aquella oscuridad que la asustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo, su ondulado cabello medianoche que parecía la más fina seda.

Escuchó los pasos que le indicaba que alguien se aproximaba, por lo que cambió de hoja volviendo al paisaje del jardín que había estado haciendo el día anterior, antes de su salida con Pietro. Levantó la vista, apreciando que era su madre la que se dirigía a ella.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Serenity?\- consultó tocando el puente de su nariz con cansancio- Eres una joven de alcurnia, no una vulgar artista.

-Estaba terminado el paisaje del jardín para Pietro\- respondió bajando la mirada, asumiendo una pose sumisa- Él me lo pidió.

-Sólo por esta vez, termina el dibujo\- respondió notoriamente molesta- Pero no te hagas ilusiones. No quiero descubrir que sigues dibujado. Sería mejor que invirtieras tu tiempo practicando con tu violín.

Suspirando, la rubia asintió cerrando su portafolio de cuero marrón. Se inclinó en forma de despedida y se dirigió a su habitación para disponerse a practicar con el violín para complacer a su madre.

.

Cómo se le exigía, después de practicar a la tarde con el instrumento de cuerda, bajó a cenar con sus padres en escueto silencio. Por lo general, sus padres la ignoraban mientras conversaban sobre asuntos de política o eventos sociales, entre ellos los preparativos de su boda. Aquella noche además había conversado sobre su perfecto hermano mayor, quien se encontraba de viaje en España con su esposa.

En cuanto terminó, se disculpó suavemente y volvió a subir a su habitación. Era extraño, pero aquel lugar era tanto su cárcel como su refugio. Una vez que se escondía allí, sus progenitores parecían olvidar que tenían una hija y de alguna manera, ella era feliz con ese accionar.

Entró distraídamente, cerrando la puerta con suavidad pero al voltear, se quedó paralizada. Allí, sentado en su cama como si se tratara de un salvaje guerrero, aguardaba su visitante nocturno. Realmente no entendía como podía acceder a su casa con tanta facilidad y sin ser detectado por los guardias de su padre. Le regaló una seductora sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella con andar arrogante.

-Por fin llega\- le dijo una vez estuvo frente suyo, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Serenity no supo qué responder, por lo que sólo lo miró, pérdida en sus hipnóticos ojos azules. Él descendió para besarla con dulce pasión, tocando su cuerpo sólo con sus labios. Sin poder contenerse y sin interrumpir el beso, Serenity se pegó contra su cuerpo para sentir su calidez. No era difícil sucumbir ante sus caricias cuando nadie más en su vida había demostrado tanto en tan poco tiempo por ella. Pietro la quería, pero como alguien que aprecia algún objeto de lujo. No había pasión, amor, romance. Ella era una simple transacción en su vida. En cambio, aquel ángel caído la hacía sentir como lo más importante, precioso y valorado.

Satisfecho con su respuesta, la estrechó gustoso contra su anatomía. Destinó las más delicadas caricias en su cuerpo, procurando que no tuvieran tintes sexuales. Sentía su necesidad de ternura y quería reconfortar su solitaria alma. Luego de unos minutos, se alejó de sus labios y le sonrió complacido.

-Veo que aprecia mi furtiva visita\- le dijo acariciando una vez más su mejilla sonrosada.

-Tenía curiosidad de si cumpliría su palabra\- admitió tímida, bajando la mirada.

-Siempre\- aseguró alejándose de ella para estudiar la habitación.

Miró distraídamente hacia su escritorio, donde el portafolio de cuero llamó su atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos y pudo percibir que Serenity abría los ojos, nerviosa. Curioso por naturaleza, comenzó a inspeccionar los bocetos allí guardados. Se tomó el tiempo de estudiar cada detalle y aspecto de los diversos dibujos de paisajes y personas, hasta toparse con un retrato de él mismo. La miró con atención, descubriendo que no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada, notablemente avergonzada por ser descubierta.

-Posee un talento excepcional\- la alabó con voz seria, para que creyera sin dudar cada una de sus palabras ya que eran absolutamente sinceras- He conocido muchos artistas en mi vida, y debo destacar que no todos tienen su don. Sus bocetos expresan perfectamente sus emociones.

-¿Lo cree?\- consultó con un dejo de esperanza en su voz.

-Absolutamente\- abandonó la carpeta de cuero nuevamente sobre el escritorio- Y debo admitir, que me siento honrado de que me haya retratado.

Suprimió de nuevo la distancia entre ellos y extendió sus brazos, invitándola. Sin dudarlo, Serenity se refugió en su abrazo, aceptando la felicidad que aquel hombre le brindaba. Tomando su quijada, se apoderó de sus labios con pasión, sintiendo como ella respondía automáticamente a su demanda. Inmediatamente supo que había ganado su parte de su confianza al hacerla sentir valiosa, lo cual podría hacer sin esfuerzo ya que aquella rubia era un verdadero diamante en bruto.

.

**Florencia, Toscana. 30 de julio de 1530**

.

Noche tras noche, fue a visitar a su preciosa rubia. Al principio, luchó con su inocente resistencia. No era fácil quebrar lo que había aprendido durante toda su vida, pero el deseo y la pasión que surgía natural entre ellos era tan irresistible y abrumadora, que terminó cediendo a sus labios y caricias.

Aquella noche, en su habitación, se besaban con ardiente deseo recostados en su cama. Las manos de Darién recorrían todo su cuerpo, subiendo levemente su costoso vestido rojo escarlata para sentir la tierna piel de su pierna.

-Cada día espero con ansias que el sol caiga para tenerte entre mis brazos, pequeña\- le confesó.

Tímida como era, sólo le sonrió sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Quitó algunos cabellos negros rebeldes de su rostro y volvió a atraerlo hacia ella, a sus labios.

-Dime que huirías conmigo\- le pidió Darién sobre sus labios- Que no te casarás con ese imbécil.

-Aún no se nada de ti\- le recriminó, con aguda inteligencia- No negaré lo que siento entre tus brazos, pero no saltaré al vacío.

-Dulce Serenity, eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien\- le sonrió con satisfacción- No sé si estás preparada para lo que debo revelarte. Temo que te alejes de mí.

-Intentalo.

-Déjame amarte un poco más y después te revelaré quién soy realmente… sólo piensa en mí como un devoto amante.

Asaltó su boca con hambre y siguió tocando su cuerpo con aún más ímpetu, intentando arrastrarla a la pasión desenfrenada, eludiendo de esa manera su inquisitiva curiosidad.

-No, Darién..\- jadeó sintiendo sus besos en su cuello- Dime quién eres. Puedo percibir que no eres como los demás...

-Eso es verdad\- sonrió con arrogancia.

-Hay cierta oscuridad en ti… Dime la verdad\- le pidió sosteniendo su rostro, para evitar que la siguieran distrayendo.

-No creo que estés lista\- respondió alejándose un poco.

-Deja de subestimarme.

Estudió su mirada, determinada. El mismo fuego de su pasión, escondida bajo las capas de su educación conservadora, ahora salía a la luz develando una personalidad fuerte y decidida. Tomó aire profundamente, sabiendo que habría un antes y un después ante su confesión.

-Soy el líder de un grupo de personas, el más antiguo de todos ellos\- comenzó a explicarle, mirándola con una seriedad que no daba espacio a la duda- Nací en Atenas, pero durante el Imperio Bizantino, alrededor del 588 a.C.

Los ojos de Serenity permanecieron fijos en los suyos, sin perder el contacto en ningún momento. Acarició su rostro con ternura, pero en absoluto silencio.

-Recuerdo muy poco de mi paso de humano a… esto\- continuó hablando, haciendo un poco más fuerte el agarre de su cintura- Con el correr de los años, fui conociendo a más de mi clase y sin darme cuenta, había formado una familia.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?\- le consultó tranquilamente, sintiendo como el pelinegro la sostenía aún más fuerte, pero sin provocarle dolor.

-Que seas mía\- le susurró a sus labios.

-¿Qué me darás tú a mí?

Aquello lo sorprendió. No estaba acostumbrado a que los otros exigieran ante él. Todos confiaban en su criterio y aceptaban dar, ciegamente, cuando él pedía algo. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, Serenity no se entregaba a él incondicionalmente.

-¿Tu serás mío también?\- continuó ante su sepulcral silencio, ansiosa de su respuesta.

-No puedo ser tuyo\- le informó, apartándose de su cuerpo y saliendo de la cama.

-¿Por qué?\- consultó sorprendida por su negativa, sentándose en su lecho para observar mejor su riguroso andar.

-Ya tengo dos esposas\- le explicó, deteniéndose a mirar por la ventana la noche estrellada.

Aquella revelación la golpeó, como una bofetada, dejandola súbitamente sin aliento. En todo ese tiempo, durante su tierno cortejo y deliciosa e inocente pasión, nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que él no fuera un hombre libre… peor aún, un bígamo. Súbitamente la embargó la vergüenza y el asco de sí misma. Había sido usada vilmente por aquel hombre, al que había entregado su corazón y su confianza.

-Entonces no hay más que decir, mi señor\- respondió cerrando sus ojos con dolor, conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban- Por favor, váyase y no vuelva nunca más.

Orgulloso como era, Darién se retiró de su habitación envuelvo en la rabia de su negativa. Lo que le sorprendía era que no lo rechazara por ser un vampiro, sino por no pertenecer a una sola mujer. Desde el jardín, observó el balcón de la rubia por última vez, pero no había rastros de ella. Aún más molesto, se fue de la propiedad.

.

**Florencia, Toscana. 14 de agosto de 1530**

.

Serenity observó con expresión muerta el hermoso vestido blanco que cubría su cuerpo, trabajosamente bordado por meses. Aquel era el día que había soñado ingenuamente siendo niña y ahora, todo era distinto. No había vuelto a ver a Darién desde aquella noche y sentía que con cada latido de su corazón, una daga invisible se incrustaba más profundo en ella, desangrándose de un desgarrador dolor que jamás había experimentado. Para que su madre no se percatara aún más de su estado, lloraba todas las noches en un silencio sepulcral, ahogada por la culpa de amar a un hombre que la había engañado.

-Te ves realmente hermosa, mi niña\- le aseguró su madre, arreglando el tocado dorado que simulaba una corona de laureles, sobre su larga cabellera ondulada suelta- Pietro perderá el aliento al verte.

Asintió con una sonrisa forzada mientras su madre salía de la habitación, seguida de las criadas, dejándola por fin completamente sola. Camino a su balcón y apreció el jardín aquella calurosa mañana de verano. Suspirando, dio media vuelta. No podía seguir así por más tiempo. Ella había tomado la decisión de decirle que se fuera, de no aceptar lo que él le ofrecía.

-Serenity.

Su cuerpo perdió súbitamente la movilidad al escuchar su voz detrás de su oreja. Fue consciente entonces de su presencia tras de sí, invadiendo todo su espacio personal. Sus manos tomaron su estrecha cintura y la sujetaron con fuerza contra su duro cuerpo.

-Ven conmigo. No te cases\- solicitó suavemente, rozándola con sus labios a cada palabra - Te he oído llorar todas las noches, no quieres esto.

-Tienes razón, no lo quiero\- aceptó estoica, ocultando la sorpresa de que la hubiera escuchado llorar- Pero tampoco quiero estar con alguien que no es fiel a mi persona. Me has engañado y yo, ilusamente, creí en tu amor.

-Sigo sin entender cómo puedes estar más sorprendida por mis parejas, que por mí condición de vampiro\- rió amargamente con incredulidad, obligándola a mirarlo de frente- Aunque siguen siendo mis esposas para el clan, lo que les dá una posición de respeto muy grande, ya no estoy con ellas.

-¿Debo sentirme mejor al saber que no has respetado tus votos a perpetuidad?\- le espetó molesta, alejándose de él de un brusco movimiento, atípico en ella- Si yo acepto irme contigo ¿Qué seré? ¿Una amante? ¿Tu tercera esposa? ¿Qué pasará si te enamoras de otra persona? ¿Me dejaras de lado?

-Si algo aprendí con mi larga vida, es que no se puede predecir el futuro\- le aseguró suspirando, admirando frente a él a una diosa griega llena de pasión y enojo- En este momento, sólo sé que me he enamorado de ti y que seré muy infeliz si no estamos juntos.

-No me es suficiente\- le aseguró alejándose aún más, dándole la espalda- Puede que no ame a Pietro, pero él está dispuesto a asumir un compromiso. Vete, pronto vendrán a buscarme.

-Si me voy ahora, iré tras él\- su voz tomó un tinte siniestro, notoriamente superado por su negativa- Si no me eliges, tampoco lo tendrás a él.

Serenity volvió a mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos. Estudió su rostro contraído, furioso, tratando de saber cuánto de lo que prometía era verdad. Reconoció con pesar que hasta furioso y salvaje, su belleza sobrenatural no disminuía. Pero no quería dar brazo a torcer, su nuevo orgullo le impedía complacer su capricho.

-Hazlo\- lo retó dándole nuevamente la espalda- De todas maneras, no me iré contigo. Mis padres no se darán por vencidos hasta verme casada. Si no es Pietro, será otro.

-No juegues conmigo, Serenity\- se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarlo, tomando su mentón.

Sin resistirse al impulso, le robo un beso hambriento lleno de pasión y furia. La estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras sentía como su osadía moría con sonoros jadeos. Aunque tratará de ser dura, entre sus brazos, su rebelde respuesta desaparecía ante el contacto de sus labios.

-Ven conmigo\- le ordenó, utilizando por fin los poderes de su especie que tanto había intentado evitar de emplear con la rubia.

Ella asintió, presa de su poder mental. La guió hacia su escritorio y le indicó que escribiera una nota de despedida para que no la buscarán, pensando que ella los había deshonrado huyendo con otro hombre.

Una vez que terminó, la tomó entre sus brazos de manera nupcial, sin ejercer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Le ordenó que durmiera profundamente y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba aún más, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Antes de partir, tomó el retrato que había hecho de él y se aproximó a la ventana, estudiando que nadie estuviera allí y se fue.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo otra historia de la cual, debo admitir, estoy realmente orgullosa. Espero que me acompañen y la disfrute.**

**¡Espero ansiosas sus primeras impresiones!**

**Saludos**

**Miko Fleur**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

.

**Rocca di Sala, Lucca, Toscana. 16 de agosto de 1530**

.

Despertó sintiéndose en extremo mareada. Miró a todos lados, sin saber dónde se encontraba. Fue consciente que ya no llevaba su vestido de bodas, sino la diáfana ropa interior de seda china, destinada a ser su ajuar de novia.

A los pocos segundos, lo descubrió mirándola desde las sombras de aquella enorme habitación. Tenía su musculoso y pecaminoso torso desnudo, llevando sólo los pantalones con los que lo había visto la última vez. Cuando se acercó, pudo percibir las cicatrices que salpicaba su piel dorada, especialmente una sobre la línea de su cadera izquierda. Sin prólogos, Darién subió a aquella majestuosa cama con dosel colocándose encima de ella. Aún sonrojada por la visión de su cuerpo, intentó alejarlo, pero se encontraba sumida en un estado similar a la somnolencia, y sólo era consciente de su imponente presencia.

-No te resistas, Serenity\- le ordenó besando sus manos cuando intentaron apartarlo- Han pasado dos días desde tu boda y me he encargado que todos piensen que estás muerta. Tu vestido me ha ayudado a que así lo piensen.

-Mientes\- lo acusó entre jadeos al sentir sus besos en su cuello, bajando con decadencia hacía el nacimiento de sus expuestos senos. Le costaba respirar con normalidad, aún cuando ya no llevará su corset de metal.

-No lo hago y lo sabes\- le sonrió sobre su sensible piel- Te advertí que no permitiría que fueras de otro hombre. 

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!\- protestó suavemente a causa de su trance, sintiendo como su mano izquierda acariciaba su cadera con sensuales caricias, que la estremecían.

-No me engañas\- le aseguró con una sonrisa llena de soberbia- No amabas esa vida de encierro y tampoco sentías gran apego por una familia que te veía como una mercancía. Siempre soñaste con conocer el mundo, vivir más allá de las murallas de tu casa. Quieres estar aquí, entre mis brazos.

-Estás casado y nunca me serás fiel\- le espetó, aún a pesar de que lo que decía era cierto.

-Si, te daré mi amor y jamás te mentire\- la mano que estaba en su cadera subió a uno de sus senos, apretandolo para robar un gemido- Soy honesto en lo que siento y si eso llegara a ocurrir, te lo diré yo mismo.

-Si acepto ser tuya y te enamoras de otra, buscaré todo a mi alcance para hacértelo pagar.

-Acepto tu amenaza\- sin decir nada más, la beso con toda la pasión que sentía.

Ella gimió aún más fuerte y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, rindiéndose por fin. Darién acarició su cuerpo con esmero, llevando de besos todos los rincones de su piel. Aquellas caricias eran mucho más apasionadas que las que habían vivido en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Ahora era suya y nada le impediría hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera.

Llevó su mano hacía su feminidad, comprobando que ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, abrió más sus piernas con delicadeza y se colocó con su palpitante miembro en la entrada de su flor. Comenzó a entrar lentamente, sintiendo como su canal se abría para él. Aquello lo llenó de una desesperación salvaje, que contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Nunca había sentido eso, en todos los años de vida.

Se topó con la barrera que delataba su pureza y tomando aire hondamente, la rompió de un solo movimiento. Vio sus lágrimas brotar junto a un jadeó de dolor y beso sus ojos en forma de consuelo. Luego invadió sus labios y la beso con ardiente necesidad, comenzando a moverse con cuidadosos movimientos. Sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a relajarse y los jadeos que escapaban de sus labios ya no eran de dolor, sino de placer. Con aquel sonido glorioso, dejó de refrenar su deseo para tomarla con contundencia.

Serenity sentía como su cuerpo ardía en sensaciones desconocidas pero sumamente adictivas. Todo en ella parecía vibrar y cada mínimo roce era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Darién la miraba con unos ojos cargados de deseo y oscuridad, dejando en claro que aquel momento era primitivo. Nada importaba más que el placer de sentirlo completarla, hundido en su interior con un calor indescriptible. Si había tenido alguna pequeña duda sobre estar a su lado, aquel pensamiento se había extinguido en cuanto la había penetrado. Sintió que su unión era perfecta y poco a poco algo comenzaba a crecer en su vientre.

Darién se apartó un poco de su cuerpo para rasgar aquella delicada trama, dejando su cuerpo expuesto, tomando en su boca uno de sus preciosos pezones rosados. Con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus colmillos, lo succiono y mordió a gusto, robándole más gemidos y logrando que su espalda doblara hacia atrás, involuntariamente.

Tal sobrecarga de sensaciones, acrecentó aquello que hervía en su cuerpo y sintió sobrecogida como una oleada de intenso placer la atravesaba como una espada candente. Fue entonces cuando percibió que el pelinegro se inclinaba sobre su cuello y lo mordía, clavando así sus afiliados dientes en su carne sensible. Cómo si le hubieran inyectado deseo en estado puro, gimió desenfrenada ante el asalto de nuevas oleadas de placer que la combusionaron.

Por su parte, Darién saboreó su sangre como el manjar más delicioso que había probado en su vida, a la vez que su miembro era prisionero de las fuertes contracciones de su canal. Aquella combinación de sensaciones lo arrastró al abismo, liberándose en su interior con un gruñido de posesión que la hizo estremecer. Se separó de su cuello y rozando con dedo uno de sus colmillos, rasgó la piel para que de esta brotará sangre. A continuación, introdujo su dedo lacerado dentro de su boca y percibió como ella comenzaba a beberla sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, guiada aún por el éxtasis. Poco después, cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

.

**Lucca, Toscana. 17 de agosto de 1530**

.

Despertó nuevamente en aquella habitación de piedra color arena, sintiendo que una profunda sed le desgarraba la garganta, como no hubiera probado una gota de agua en meses. Se incorporó lentamente, descubriendo que lo único que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo eran aquellas suaves sábanas. Se envolvió en ellas y bajó de la alta cama con dificultad, debido al escozor entre sus piernas. En el suelo, encontró su ropa interior destrozada.

Recorrió la elegante habitación, tenuemente iluminada por algunas velas. Abrió las puertas de un inmenso ropero, pero sólo encontró ropa de hombre. Vencida, caminó hacía el balcón que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Allí, en el patio, vio el constante movimiento de personas, realizando diversas tareas a la luz de las antorchas. Sintió su sed crecer aún más en su boca y un molesto dolor en sus dientes. Llevó uno de sus dedos hacía sus colmillos sensibles y fue consciente de que habían crecido y eran realmente filosos. Miró su dedo, el cual tenía un ligero corte del que brotó una gota de sangre. Instintivamente llevó nuevamente su dedo a sus labios y saboreó aquella gota escarlata, sintiendo un inmenso placer. Jadeó por tal sensación, acercándose aún más al borde el balcón. Fue entonces cuando sintió su mano aprisionar su codo. Miró hacía atrás y lo encontró allí, observándola.

-Despertaste\- le sonrió, acariciando su rostro- Por un momento, temí que no hubieras resistido el veneno.

-¿Veneno?\- consultó ronca, un tanto distraída por la fuerte oleada de deseo que experimentó sólo al verlo. Apreció en sus ojos que él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

-La sustancia que liberamos para convertir a otros\- le explicó atrayéndola contra su cuerpo- Debes tener mucha sed. Aún no estás lista para cazar por ti misma, así que fui a beber por ambos.

Acto seguido, guió su rostro hacia su cuello. Sin control de su cuerpo, Serenity abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y su boca, para clavar sus nuevos colmillos en su palpitante yugular. Lo oyó gruñir mientras ella succionaba gustosa su nuevo alimento, sintiendo como él la estrechaba aún más contra su cuerpo. Sin ningún tipo de pudor, dejó caer las sábanas para aferrarse a su cuerpo aún más.

-Pequeña\- lo escucho hablar roncamente, pero parecía distante aun a pesar de la proximidad- Tranquila, o me dejaras sin una gota de sangre.

Suspirando, quitó sus colmillos del cuello. Observó con atención que aún continuaba brotando un poco de sangre por lo que, instintivamente, lamió la herida. Con aquella simple acción, su herida cicatrizó inmediatamente.

Darién, muy consciente de su desnudez, la alejó del balcón para que nadie más la viera y la llevó hacía la cama nuevamente. Sabía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando lentamente, potenciando sensaciones y sentimientos, sus sentidos y sus decisiones. Estaba naciendo una nueva mujer, sin las cadenas que antes la habían retenido. En ningún momento aminoró el agarre que tenía sobre su cuerpo, y la sintió acariciándolo con claras intenciones sexuales. Ni bien estuvieron al frente de la cama, comenzó a desvestirlo con desesperación, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta.

-Serenity…\- la llamó, con una mezcla de ternura y excitación.

-Te necesito\- sentenció ella, dejando su masculino torso al desnudo mientras sus manos recorrían desenfrenadamente su cuerpo.

Sonriendo, se dispuso a complacerla. Nada en ese mundo le haría dejar esa habitación si ella lo necesitaba. Y él estaba muy gustoso de ser su juguete en los próximos días y enseñarle el mundo de sensaciones que ella quería conocer.

.

**Lucca, Toscana. 22 de agosto de 1530**

**.**

Una vez que el ciclo de mutación había concluido, decidió que era momento de llevar a Serenity a que conociera su nuevo hogar. Aunque habían pasado seis días de intensa pasión encerrados en su habitación, era necesario que conociera a su nueva familia, que estaba deseosa por dar la bienvenida a la nueva integrante.

Vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que le había traído de Florencia, ingresó con ella al gran comedor donde todos aguardaban. La sintió tensarse un poco al tener todas las miradas sobre ella, pero la tranquilizó con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Bienvenida a Rocca di Sala\- le dijo suavemente mientras la conducía hacía la gran mesa, dispuesta con miles de velas.

Poco a poco, Serenity fue conociendo a todos los que se le acercaban, quienes la recibieron con notable entusiasmo. Primero fueron presentándose respetuosamente los hombres: Nikholas, Malachite, Andrew, Jedite, Haruka y Armand. Sin perder tiempo, fue rodeada por las mujeres, todas ellas realmente hermosas: Lita, Mina, Amy, Michiru, Hotaku.

En un momento, Darién se apartó de su lado para hablar con Nikholas quién era, según había entendido, el encargado de la seguridad del castillo. Ambos hombres se alejaron para conversar en una de las puertas del salón.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Serenity\- la saludó una hermosa pelinegra que portaba un majestuoso vestido violeta, quien había llegado en último momento, junto a otra pelinegra de serio semblante- Mi nombre es Rei y ella es Setsuna.

-El gusto es mío\- respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Esperamos que podamos ser amigas\- continuó Setsuna con su voz solemne- Después de todo, como esposas de Darién, somos prácticamente hermanas.

Aquella importante información dejó muda por unos instantes a la rubia. Frente a ella se encontraban las dos mujeres más hermosas del salón, y paradójicamente, con quienes compartía marido. Tomando aire, intentó adquirir una pose de dignidad que su madre le había hecho practicar por años. Conversó con ambas amablemente, intentando odiarlas en lo más profundo de su ser pero terminó por fracasar miserablemente. Ambas mujeres, refinadas y educadas, eran sinceras en su deseo de entablar amistad.

-Deseo preguntarles algo, aunque temo que lo interpreteis como mala educación\- mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, terminó sucumbiendo a su honestidad natural- ¿No estáis molestas con mi presencia?

-¡Oh! Para nada, querida\- respondió riendo ligeramente Rei- Con los años, aprendimos que el espíritu de Darién es tan indomable como el viento e imposible de retener por demasiado tiempo.

-Su interés suele durar uno o dos siglo\- afirmó Setsuna, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios- Primero estuvo conmigo, poco después de que nos conociéramos en Massilia[1] en el 825. Antes de eso, había amado libremente sin compromisos. Después, conoció a Rei en Silistra[2]¿En 1056, verdad?

-Así es- ratificó sonriente- Estuvimos juntos hasta 1224. Después volvió a lo que todos llamamos su segunda soltería\- ambas rieron como si de una broma común se tratara- Hasta que te eligió.

No supo cómo interpretar aquella nueva información. Saber que el amor de Darién tenía una fecha de fin, le resultaba algo realmente doloroso. Pero ambas mujeres no parecían desaprobar la conducta del pelinegro, por lo que decidió no emitir comentario. Intentando consolarla, las pelinegras le aseguraron que ambas habían podido seguir con sus vidas perfectamente, ya que el amor eterno entre inmortales era algo extraño. Suspiró, pensando que quizás con el pasar de su, ahora larga, vida llegaría a darles la razón.

Darién apreciaba desde lejos como las tres mujeres conversaban. Le había solicitado a sus esposas su ayuda, para que Serenity supiera cuales eran las costumbres de su especie. Comprendía que había sido criada con la norma romántica e idílica de hasta que la muerte los separe, pero ellos no seguían las mismas leyes. El amor solía nacer, crecer y morir a lo largo del tiempo y así habían aprendido a vivir.

.

**Château de Foix, Foix, Ariège, Francia. 13 de abril de 1599**.

.

Apreciando con una sonrisa, admiró los primaverales rayos de sol caer alrededor del castillo Foix. Miró a su esposo con amor, quien junto a ella regresaba de cabalgar por los parajes del bosque más cercano. Habían llegado hacía poco tiempo a aquel reino, aprovechando la confusión que habían dejado las guerras de religión entre católicos y hugonotes.

Avanzaron por las calzadas de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta de la fortaleza, donde fueron recibidos por Nik, quien los aguardaba con su típica pose de guerrero preparado siempre para la contienda.

-Tenemos visitas\- anunció con seriedad, parándose entre ambos caballos- El clan del rumano llegó esta tarde, poco después de que partieran. Setsuna se ha encargado de recibirlos y hospedarlos en tu ausencia. 

Darién asintió con un ligero movimiento y se bajó ágilmente de su caballo. Caminó hacía Serenity y estiró su brazos para ayudarla a bajar, ya que su vestido se lo dificultaba un poco. Caminaron juntos hacia el interior del castillo, que ya estaba plenamente iluminado a la luz de las antorchas. Poco antes de entrar al salón, el pelinegro miró a su esposa y le sugirió que se cambiara de vestimenta. Serenity estudió detenidamente su vestido, que había sido ensuciado cuando había hecho el amor sobre la húmeda tierra del bosque. Devolviéndole una mirada traviesa, la rubia le dio un delicado beso y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez en ella, se arregló velozmente lo mejor que pudo y optó por vestir un hermoso atuendo de color azul oscuro con detalles en perlas y plata. Peinó con esmero su largo cabello en un sofisticado recogido, al estilo de la nobleza. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, percibió que llamaban a su puerta y por esta entraba la siempre hermosa Lita.

-Estaba a punto de bajar\- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

-No hay prisa. Sólo pasaba para ver si necesitabas ayuda\- le devolvió el gesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

La castaña era apenas un siglo mayor que Serenity. Había llegado al clan de la mano de Andrew, quien se había enamorado de ella en España. Su familia nacida allí, aunque de religión musulmana, debió acatar la expulsión del territorio de Granada. La noche antes de zarpar para cruzar el mediterráneo hacia la costa marroquí, Drew le había revelado la naturaleza de su condición y le había rogado que se quedara con él. El resto, era historia.

-¿Conoces a nuestros huéspedes?\- consultó curiosa mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Si, nos recibieron cuando se encontraban en Chipre, de camino a Anatolia\- le explicó.

Una vez en el salón principal, ambas mujeres entraron para encontrarse con gran número de personas allí reunida. Cerca de la chimenea encendida, Serenity observó a Darién conversando con un robusto hombre de brillante cabellera rubia, casi blanca. Por alguna razón, aquel hombre tenía un porte regio muy parecido al del pelinegro.

Interrumpiendo su examen, Rei le tomó la mano y le hizo recorrer el salón mientras le presentaba a los distintos integrantes del clan rumano. Aunque varios pertenecían a otras etnias, los fundadores de aquel grupo, Diamante y Zafiro, eran magiares[3]. Mayormente compuesto por mujeres, eran realmente agradables, y descubrió alegremente que Petzite, que en realidad se llamaba Petra, era originaria de Siena y había sido convertida dos años antes que ella.

-¿Por que te llaman Petzite?

-Nuestra familia tiene la costumbre de darnos un nombre nuevo al empezar esta nueva vida, relacionado a un mineral o piedra preciosa\- reconoció con una sonrisa- Por lo general, es Diamante quien nos lo da, pero en este caso me lo dio Zafiro, mi esposo.

-Es gracioso pensar lo cerca que estuvimos de cruzarnos\- reflexionó Serenity con una risa ligera.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, sintió la necesidad de mirar hacía una de las ventanas. Fue entonces que cruzó miradas con aquel hombre que minutos antes había conversado con Darién. Su profunda y penetrante mirada azul la atravesaba con una intensidad que sólo había conocido en su esposo. Aquello llamó poderosamente su atención e inmediatamente buscó la mirada de Darién, quien también era consciente de la situación. Sin perder tiempo, el líder de su familia acortó la distancia que los separaba y tomándola de su cintura con habitual posesividad, los dirigió hacía el rubio.

-Con tanta charla, no me había percatado que no te presente a mi esposa\- comentó Darién una vez estuvieron frente a él, mirando dulcemente a la rubia- Serenity, te presento a Diamante.

-Es un placer conocerla, Serenity\- le aseguró con profunda voz el rumano- Pocas veces se puede estar en presencia de una criatura tan exquisita.

-El gusto es mío\- respondió cortezmente, sintiendo como el agarre de Darién por su cintura no disminuía- ¿Hace muchos años que se conocen?

-Más de los que a ambos nos gustaría reconocer\- expresó Diamante con una risa grave y gutural- Hemos compartido batallas contra los que nos persiguieron, siglos atrás.

-Nuestras familias siempre han tratando de permanecer cerca\- reconoció el pelinegro, relajando un poco su tenso cuerpo.

.

**Foix, Ariège, Francia. 16 de abril de 1599.**

.

Serenity se encontraba dibujando el paisaje de Foix en la terraza de la torre central, cuando fue consciente de esa mirada que ya había aprendido a distinguir. Debía reconocer que sus ojos de azul pálido eran realmente hipnóticos. Aunque siempre discreto y cuidadoso de no ser descubierto, especialmente por Darién, era imposible para ella no percatarse cuando aquel hombre la observaba. Desde su llegada hacía tres días, lo había descubierto un millar de veces estudiándola y cada vez que sus miradas conectaban, él de regalaba una picada sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Serenity\- la saludó con extrema cortesía, como si se tratara de la mismísima reina franca- No esperaba encontrarla aquí.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa que revelaba que no le creía en absoluto. Correspondiendo su sonrisa, sabiéndose descubierto, acortó la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Que hacía?

-Realizaba un boceto del paisaje\- le explicó, levantando su portafolio de cuero para que apreciara su trabajo.

Reclinando su alta compleción, Diamante estudió aquella imagen en carbonilla con plena seriedad, mirando el horizonte que era la fuente de su atención y nuevamente su trabajo. Finalmente, le regaló una sonrisa de aprobación.

-Este lugar tiene una de las mejores vistas\- decretó admirando el extenso verde.

-Estoy de acuerdo\- le sonrió con satisfacción.

Sin ser consciente del tiempo, conversaron de un sinfín de temas. El rubio le había contado muchas de sus emocionantes historia recorriendo el orbe, siempre guiado por la necesidad de saber aún más del maravilloso mundo. Había reído animadamente con la historia de cómo habían huido junto a Zafiro de un burdel en Jerusalén ante la llegada de los Templarios o cómo habían logrado robar a Petzite disfrazados de mujeres en medio del carnaval, portando máscaras venecianas.

-Es asombroso pensar en lo cerca que estuvimos de conocernos, cuando pasaron por Florencia\- le comentó sonriente.

-Creo que es una de las cosas por las que más me odiaré en esta vida\- le aseguró, con aquella mirada penetrante que había aprendido a reconocer- Desde que te he visto, no he podido dejar de pensar lo hermoso que hubiera sido encontrarte primero y pedirte que fueras mi esposa.

La valentía de aquella sincera afirmación la asombró. Después de tantos años, sabía reconocer su propia sexualidad y distinguir el deseo en los hombres a su alrededor. Pero lo que podía ver en Diamante era mucho más profundo, rivalizando seriamente con Darién. Era evidente su pasión, pero ciertamente había admiración y anhelo en su profunda mirada.

-Mi corazón sólo puede sentir amor por Darién\- afirmó sin dejar espacio a la duda.

-Creeme que lo sé. Además, respeto solemnemente su unión\- suspiró bajando la mirada, vencido- Pero no puedes impedir la decisión que he tomado.

-¿Cuál es?

-Lamento decirte que conozco muy bien a mi viejo amigo\- su mirada recobró la intensidad- Él no cree en el amor eterno. Algún día, temo decirte, como con Setsuna y Rei, su amor por ti se apagará. 

-¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿Tu crees en el amor eterno?\- consultó dolida por la verdad de su advertencia. Era la misma que Darién seguía aún repitiendo sin cesar.

-Absolutamente. 

Bajó la mirada, sintiendo como las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando sintió que su áspera mano acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con cariño. Resignada, lo enfrentó nuevamente.

-Por favor no llores, dulce Serenity\- le suplicó ronco, con el rostro apenado por el dolor que le había causado- Te prometo algo. Siempre tendrás en mí a un amigo fiel. Si no tengo tu amor, me conformaré con saber que me regalas tu amistad. Pero, de igual manera, te esperaré.

.

Aquella noche, mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación, Serenity aun seguía mentando las sinceras palabras de Diamante. Aunque todo lo que le había dicho ya lo había escuchado, por alguna extraña razón, fueron sus palabras las que más habían dolido. Muchos sostenían que su pensamiento era simplemente un infantil y romántico capricho y que, con los años, cambiaría. Pero Diamante y ella sabían la verdad: nunca podría dejar de perseguir aquella meta. Nunca estaría segura del finito amor de Darién y aun así lo amaba con locura, en contra de la razón y el sentido.

-Estas muy pensativa esta noche\- afirmó roncamente a su oído, mientras estrechaba su cuerpo contra él.

-Sólo contemplaba la noche estrellada\- mintió, recostando su rostro en él.

-Mi pequeña y misteriosa mentirosa\- exclamó girando su cuerpo para encontrarse con sus ojos celestes.

Sin perder tiempo, Darién invadió sus labios deseoso de sentir su sabor. Sin embargo, Serenity le arrebató el control de este, volviéndolo aún más apasionado mientras rodeaba su cuello, estrechándolo contra su voluptuosa anatomía. Superada la sorpresa inicial de su intensa acometida, el pelinegro la levantó del piso mientras su esposa rodeaba, costosamente a causa de su larga ropa interior, sus estrechas caderas.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?\- consultó al liberarse de su beso, para sentir sus labios ahora recorrer su fuerte cuello.

-Te necesito\- le aseguró, moviéndose contra su cuerpo, consciente de su enorme erección.

Perdiendo el control ante tan ardiente afirmación, Darién la llevó hasta una de las frías paredes de piedra, recostando su peso sobre esta. Rápidamente se deshizo de las ataduras de sus pantalones mientras ella seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con decadente besos.

Sin perder un segundo más, terminó de subir la delicada seda que cubría vagamente su cuerpo y se impulsó hacia su centro, que lo recibió con entusiasmo. Serenity curvó su espalda, regalándole gemidos que lo arrastraban aún más -si era posible- a la locura. Como un poseso, buscó sus carnosos labios y los besó con ardor, mientras empujaba con mayor fuerza en su estrecha cavidad. Aquel apasionado y delirante encuentro, los arrastró rápidamente a un espiral de placer, haciendo templar sus cuerpos por la potente liberación.

-Te amo\- le susurró, apoyando su húmeda frente contra la de él.

Darién acarició su alborotado cabello con ternura, mientras estudiaba sus ahora relajadas y hermosas facciones. En sus ojos celestes podía leer la veracidad de su afirmación. Besó delicadamente sus hinchados labios rosas y le regaló una sonrisa de plena satisfacción.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.

.

**Foix, Ariège, Francia. 18 de abril de 1599.**

.

Ambas familias se despedían afectuosamente en el patio interno del castillo. Los caballos y las carretas ya estaba dispuestas desde la mañana. Darién saludó afectuosamente a su amigo con un tosco abrazo, mientras Serenity aguardaba serenamente a su lado.

-Espero nos veamos pronto\- deseó el pelinegro una vez que se soltaron.

-Así será\- le garantizó palmeando su hombro.

Diamante observó ahora a la rubia, quien permaneció en silencio. Delicadamente tomó una de sus manos e inclinándose, depositó un casto beso sobre sus nudillos. Serenity le regaló una sonrisa silenciosa por el caballeresco gesto.

-Adiós, señora mía\- le susurró mientras Darién se alejaba para saludaba a Zafiro a su izquierda, con sus labios aun sobre la piel de su mano- Espero con todo mi corazón nuestro próximo encuentro.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Diamante soltó su mano delicadamente y se dirigió a su temperamental caballo negro, Balaur. Subió con una agilidad extraordinaria y ordenó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a su familia que emprendieran su viaje.

Tan distraída miraba la partida de aquel imponente hombre, que no percibió cuando Darién abrazó su estrecha cintura. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules que la estudiaban y le regaló una sonrisa ligera pero llena de amor. Aun contra el pensamiento de todos, ella lucharía para que el amor de Darién hacia ella fuera eterno.

.

**Sudeley Castle, Winchcombe, Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 05 de mayo de 1883.**

.

Serenity leía embelesada por enésima vez, bajo un árbol cercano al castillo Sudeley, la novela de aquel escritor inglés. Los amantes de Verona le recordaban nostálgicamente de alguna manera su amor con Darién y su juventud en Italia. Había reído cuando, en 1620, la romántica Setsuna le había regalado aquel libro de William Shakespeare, asegurando que le recordaba mucho a ella.

Hacía ya diez años que Darién había comprado aquel monumento histórico, lleno de increíbles historias. El castillo maldito lo apodaban muchos de los pobladores cercanos, por lo que mantenían una saludable distancia que siempre era apreciada por los de su especie. Aún recordaba como John y William Dent había estado sorprendidos con la cuantiosa oferta de su esposo por aquel castillo en estado de abandono y con tal reputación. Pero, para ella, había sido tan satisfactorio trabajar en su reconstrucción, consciente de estar viviendo en el escenario de maravillosos sucesos de la monarquía inglesa.

Suspiró pensando en su esposo. Darién había decidido ir a Londres, invitado por unos amigos a una reunión de negocios y llevaba tres semanas fuera de casa, por lo que comenzaba a extrañarlo con impaciencia. No sabía porque en su cabeza, antes de que partiera hacía la capital, había circulado un mal presentimiento, pero decidió desterrarlo ya que no ganaba nada preocupándose.

El sonido de caballos la hizo levantar distraídamente la mirada de su libro y observó con una magnífica sonrisa como avanzaba por el camino de tierra la carroza en la que se había ido su esposo. Con un poco de dificultad, ya que el vestido victoriano era realmente aparatoso con aquella, ridícula y llena de vuelos, crinolina[4], se levantó del tronco en el que estaba sentada y avanzó feliz para darle la bienvenida al pelinegro. A unos cuantos metros, logró distinguir cómo Malachite salía primero del transporte, seguido por Darién. Sin embargo, se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio que el pelinegro ayudaba a bajar a una muchacha de cabellos castaño-rojizo y después descendía otro extraño caballero de melena del mismo tono que la mujer. Lo peor fue ver cómo aquella niña iba del brazo de Darién, en evidente coqueteo, que era correspondido por su esposo. Sintiendo que la furia se extendía por sus venas, caminó hacía la entrada posterior del castillo y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

.

Recostada en su preciosa cama, Serenity permanecía en la oscuridad. Llamaron a su puerta con suavidad pero no respondió. Sin su permiso, la puerta se abrió y pudo apreciar la silueta de Rei, quien no perdió tiempo en recorrer la recámara hasta los pies de la cama. Ambas mujeres se miraron por unos minutos, hasta que la rubia volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada de plumas.

-¿Llegó el día, cierto?\- consultó sin mirarla, intentando sonar lo más solemne posible.

-Lo lamento tanto, Serenity\- expresó con dolor en su voz, tomando asiento al lado de sus pies- Habíamos comenzado a creer que tu sueño del amor eterno podría ser realidad. Has sido la esposa que más ha logrado retenerlo, pero te advertimos que tarde o temprano pasaría.

-No es un buen momento para decir te lo dije\- sentenció Serenity con su voz quebrada.

-Darién nos ha mandado a que todos asistamos al banquete en su honor\- decidió continuar, comprendiendo que era imposible consolar a su amiga.

-¿Banquete?\- interrogó incrédula.

-Ella aún es humana\- le explicó- Vino acompañada de su primo, Lord Craster y Darién a dispuesto todo para agasajarlos.

-Pues que se olviden de mi\- escupió con odio. Además de fingir ser humana, debía simular que era algún tipo de pariente lejano con el pelinegro, algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar en ese momento.

-Serenity, por favor…\- rogó, advirtiendo el conflicto que se avecinaba.

-No, Rei\- la cortó con violencia- Cuando llegue yo, ustedes ya habían terminado hacía siglos. Él me estuvo jurando amor hasta hace menos de un mes. Me ha cambiado, como se desecha lo viejo por nuevas sensaciones. Pues bien, que sea feliz pero no estaré detrás de ambos rindiendo pleitesías.

Vencida, la pelinegra suspiro. Acarició sus pies, intentando darle fuerzas y se marchó, dejándola nuevamente en las penumbras. Colérica y profundamente dolida, la rubia se levantó de su lecho y comenzó a destrozar la habitación, empleando la fuerza sobrehumana de su condición. Cuando ya nada quedó en pie, se dejó caer en el duro suelo, llorando desconsolada.

.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados en la gran mesa, Darién se percató de la ausencia de Serenity mientras que su familia miraba su silla vacía con tristeza. Lejos de sentir lo mismo, el pelinegro se molestó por el desafío de la rubia. Ocultando su enfado, miró a Melissa, quien le sonreía con gentil inocencia mientras su primo disfrutaba del vino que habían servido los criados.

El banquete transcurrió tal y como lo esperaba. Había tenido que ordenar mentalmente a todos que cambiaran sus expresiones y estuvieran a la altura. Sabía que adoraban a Serenity, pero era él su líder y debían comportarse frente a los invitados a su hogar. Una vez acabada la cena, le propuso a Melissa mostrarle el invernadero. La joven aceptó encantada, en tanto su primo se quedó conversando con Malachite, Nikholas y Andrew sobre política.

Una vez solos, Melissa contempló con ojos centelleantes la gran variedad de flores que crecían en el lugar. La siguió muy de cerca, extasiado por su aroma, explicándole de donde provenían cada una de las distintas especies.

-¡Que rosas más hermosas!\- exclamó contemplando las flores carmesí.

-Esas las ha cultivado cuidadosamente Serenity\- respondió con voz seria, recordando el desplante de la rubia.

-¿Es ella tu tercera esposa, verdad? No la vi esta noche\- observó acercándose a él, apretándose contra su cuerpo y encerrando su cuello entre sus brazos.

-Así es. Al parecer, no estaba esta noche en el castillo\- mintió escuetamente, atrapando su cintura para atraerla aún más y besarla apasionadamente.

A diferencia de la última vez, había sido sincero con la pelirroja sobre su naturaleza desde el comienzo. Ella se había mostrado fascinada y se había entregado a él sin restricciones, al poco tiempo de conocerse. Había preguntado por todos en el castillo y no se había molestado ante el hecho de tener tres esposas, todo lo opuesto a Serenity a quien le había costado un tiempo comprender las costumbres de su especie.

-Te necesito\- le susurro con pasión, mientras acariciaba su cabello negro.

-Yo también, querida. Pero esta noche no podrá ser, no quiero que tu primo sospeche\- le explicó, besando nuevamente sus labios.

.

Miraba perdidamente por su balcón hacia el hermoso jardín geométrico cuando lo escuchó entrar. Girando su cuerpo sólo un poco, lo contempló observar la destruida habitación, para luego volver a voltearse y continuar negándole su mirada.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?\- consultó con voz fría.

-Has desobedecido mi orden.

-¿Sólo has venido a remarcar lo evidente?\- interrogó con sorna.

-Si no quieres vivir bajo mis reglas, puedes marcharte cuando gustes\- decretó furioso al escuchar su irónica réplica y porque no se dignaba a hacerle frente.

-Quizás lo haga\- aceptó con un ademán desinteresado de mano- Seguramente quieras disponer de la recámara que está junto a la tuya para tu nueva esposa. 

Escuchó el crujir de sus pisadas sobre los vidrios rotos y sintió como su mano encerraba su brazo, haciéndola girar violentamente. Sin perder tiempo, Serenity lo empujó lejos de ella haciendo que soltara su agarre. Ambos se miraron con furia en los ojos, pero sin pronunciar la más mínima palabra, en un duelo silencioso.

-¿Qué esperas, Darién?\- lo desafió con los ojos entrecerrados, pronunciando cada palabra con los dientes apretados, exhibiendo sus colmillos- Sácame del castillo como la mujer indeseada que soy ahora y que todos te vean. Sólo permíteme que por decoro me coloque un vestido apropiado ¿O quienes incrementar mi humillación echándome en camisón? Recuerda a tus invitados ¿Que van a pensar de su anfitrión?

Sintiendo que su furia comenzaba a escalar niveles realmente peligrosos, el pelinegro controló su cuerpo, respirando profundamente. Serenity se había hecho una mujer muy fuerte e independiente con los años. Ya nada quedaba de la joven tímida y reservada que conoció en Florencia. Suspiro molesto, advirtiendo que se había equivocado en pensar que sabría aceptar la nueva situación. Pero, en cuanto había visto a Melissa, había quedado prendado rápidamente de su refinada belleza durante su segundo día en Londres y no se había podido contenerse a cortejarla. Cuando ella aceptó gustosa seguirlo hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo, no había dudado en traerla a su vida.

Estudió a su esposa con detenimiento. Su hermoso cuerpo cubierto por aquel sensual camisón de seda negro, que él mismo le había regalado, se encontraba realmente tenso, como si esperara un ataque de su parte. Aquello lo sorprendió, obligándolo a tranquizarse. Ni en la más candente de sus discusiones habían llegado al punto en que la rubia pensara que iba a maltratarla físicamente. Pero aquella noche, Serenity parecía creer eso, mientras sus ojos celestes furiosos acumulaban lágrimas. Aunque no lo quería admitir, aquello le dolió. Respirando una vez más, le dió la espalda y caminó hacía la puerta.

-Te lo advierto. Si no eres capaz de aceptar la nueva situación, marchate\- sentenció mientras cruzaba la puerta y la cerraba.

A su espalda, escuchó como algo se estrellaba contra la sólida madera, haciéndose añicos. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacía la habitación de Melissa, donde la castaña lo aguardaba ansiosamente para compartir su lecho. Mientras Darién se retiraba sin mirar hacía atras, del otro lado de la puerta Serenity volvía a estallar en agónico llanto.

.

* * *

**[1]Massilia: **o Marsella, es una ciudad portuaria del sur de Francia, capital del departamento de Bocas del Ródano y de la región de Provenza-Alpes-Costa Azul**.**

**[2]Silistra: **Es una ciudad que se encuentra al nordeste de Bulgaria. Se halla en la orilla sur del río Danubio, que marca en ese punto la frontera entre Bulgaria y Rumania**.**

**[3]Magiares: **grupo étnico de Europa del Este, correspondiente a los actuales pobladores de Hungría.

**[4]Crinolina: **El miriñaque, también llamado crinolina o armador, fue una forma de falda amplia utilizada por las mujeres acomodadas a lo largo del siglo XIX.

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que les complazca este segundo capítulo. Para los que leen mi historia "Sobreviendo en tus Brazos", estaré subiendo pronto el próximo capítulo, ya que aun no lo he concluido. **

**Muchas gracias a NORA, JAN y VICKY por dedicarme su tiempo y dejar un mensaje de apoyo a esta historia que he escrito con mucho gusto. Gracias también a todos los que lo lee!**

**Sin mas nada que agregar, nos vemos pronto! **

**Miko Fleur**


	3. Chapter 3

**(N/A) Sailor Moon y cia le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es MIA y sólo será publicada en FanFiction. Queda PROHIBIDA cualquier tipo de reproducción.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 07 de mayo de 1883**

**.**

Darién regresaba junto a Melissa de un relajante paseo por los majestuoso jardines del castillo, cuando a lo lejos divisó la silueta de Serenity, quien salía del invernadero con una canasta repleta de sus rosas carmesí. Aquella mañana llevaba un traje de color celeste cielo y su largo cabello dorado iba suelto y ondulado al viento. La observó conversar amablemente con los encargados de la caballeriza que se encontró a su paso y retornar su camino hacía el castillo. Después de dos largos días, había sido la siempre paciente y amable Michiru quien había logrado sacarla de su encierro autoimpuesto. Sabía que todos en el castillo estaba preocupados por el bienestar de la rubia, lo que ciertamente lo irritaba cuando intercedían en su nombre. Al fin y al cabo, parecía como si todos le debieran lealtad a ella y no a los años de protección que les había brindado él con su buen juicio y administración.

-¿Quien es ella, mi amor?\- consultó dulcemente, aun tomada de su brazo.

-Serenity\- respondió escuetamente.

-¡Oh! Es realmente hermosa\- aseguró mirando fijamente a la rubia- Por alguna razón, la imaginaba diferente. Nunca me comentaste sobre ella.

-Ciertamente tiene una belleza clásica\- reconoció apartando su mirada de su tercera esposa para mirar a la inglesa- Pero también es muy obstinada. No me pareció lo correcto mencionarla cuando hablamos.

-No te preocupes\- le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pero algo captó su atención robandole una gentil risa- Parece que Alan intenta cortejarla. Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas entre nosotros.

Frunciendo el ceño, observó detenidamente que Melissa tenía razón. Alan, quien salía de las caballerizas, había interceptado a Serenity en medio de su camino y conversaba animadamente con ella. La rubia parecía reír alegremente ante su plática, por lo que le entregó su canasta a una de las criadas y se dispuso a seguir al castaño hacía las caballerizas en pose tímida.

.

Serenity acompañó al joven lord, quien le había consultado por su magnífica yegua blanca, _Neve_. Aunque intuía que aquel hombre estaba dando vueltas alrededor de una excusa para poder hablar, decidió seguir su juego para saber un poco más de los invitados de su esposo. Alan le consultó si quería mostrarle los terrenos del castillo, ya que deseaba montar. Decidiendo que cumpliria su promesa de vendetta que había jurado trescientos años atrás, aceptó la propuesta ofreciendole el caballo más amado por Darién, _Zeus_. Solicitó que prepararán ambos equinos a los mozos de cuadra y cuando estuvieron listos, agradeció haber escogido esa mañana aquel vestido victoriano tan versátil que se asemejaba mucho al que utilizaba para montar. Fingiendo que no podía subir a su yegua, le pidió que la ayudara ya que su vestimenta se lo impedía, permitiéndole así que la tomara por su estrecha cintura y estuvieran muy cerca. El castaño la ayudó encantado y rápidamente después se montó en Zeus, para así salir juntos. Una vez fuera de las caballerizas, se cruzaron con Darién y Melissa.

-Buenos días, primo\- saludo con extrema amabilidad Serenity, sonriendo aún más al distinguir la mueca de molestia del pelinegro por aquel rango de familiar- Tu invitado, Lord Craster, me solicitó un paseo por los terrenos de la propiedad, por lo que me tomé la licencia de prestarle tu caballo. Espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento.

-En absoluto\- articuló con dificultad, fingiendo lo mejor posible una sonrisa.

-Eres tan amable\- expresó con voz cantarina, sonriendo ampliamente, mirando luego a la castaña- Usted debe ser Melissa, la bellísima prima de Alan. Que agradable es por fin conocerla. Lamento no haber podido asistir al banquete de bienvenida, pero me encontraba un poco indispuesta.

-_Basta_\- ordenó en su mente la voz de Darién, con un tinte siniestro.

-_Interesante forma de marcar tu territorio_\- replicó mordaz Serenity, clavando la mirada en el cardenal que decoraba el cuello de Melissa- _Verdaderamente sutil._

Dedicando una letal mirada por unos segundos al pelinegro, la rubia regresó a su resplandeciente sonrisa, retomando su actuación encantadora.

-No les robo más su tiempo. Se ve que disfrutaban de un paseo\- Serenity miró al castaño a su lado- Sígame, milord.

Sin decir nada más, la rubia espoleó a su temperamental yegua saliendo en un magnífico galope que hizo que su cabello flotara como si tuviera vida. Embelesado, Alan se apresuró a seguirla, despidiéndose con simpleza de la pareja de recién llegados.

-No comprendo, Darién\- le habló llamando su atención, haciendo que dejara de ver a los jinetes- Dijiste que Serenity no se encontraba en el castillo.

Suspirando, el pelinegro miró fijamente a la joven y usando sus poderes mentales le ordenó que pasara por alto aquellas palabras y que fueran al interior del castillo. La castaña aceptó con una sonrisa, deteniendo su interrogatorio.

.

La rubia se encontraba bañándose en la clásica tina de cobre frente a su chimenea encendida cuando sintió que entraban violentamente, azotando la puerta. Sin inmutarse, lo observó por sobre su hombro con total naturalidad mientras la criada que la ayudaba huía velozmente al percibir la mirada asesina del pelinegro, cerrando la puerta entreabierta a su salida.

-Buenas noches, primo\- lo saludó mientras continuaba limpiando su piel con una pastilla de jabón- Estoy tomando un baño en este momento. No es muy decoroso que entres en la habitación de una dama de esa manera.

Sin decir nada, suprimió el espacio que los separaba y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la bañera, bloqueando un posible escape. Sus miradas se enfrentaron, pero a diferencia del enojo de Darién, sus celestes orbes lo miraban con cierta burla.

-No juegues conmigo, Serenity\- le advirtió, aún más molesto por ello.

-¿Jugar? Sólo estoy interpretando un papel e intento ser amable\- le sonrió con satisfacción, aprovechando aquel momento para pasar el jabón por el medio de sus senos- ¿No era eso lo que se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Ser amable y aceptar mi destino?

-No te permito que intimes con Alan\- siseó, ignorando su burla y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¡Oh! Que injusto eres, querido\- suspiró fingiendo exageradamente derrota, quitando la espuma de su piel- No te opusiste cuando Rei comenzó a acostarse con Nik, o cuando Setsuna y Armand formalizaron. No entiendo porque yo no puedo divertirme un poco.

-Si quieres divertirte, entonces buscame en mi habitación\- decretó aún más molesto, eludiendo responder su pregunta.

-Querido, recuerda que tu terminaste nuestra relación. No sería correcto para la pobre Melissa ¿O caso hiciste eso conmigo, antes de secuestrarme?\- consultó fingiendo preocupación- Debes entenderme, necesito ampliar mis horizontes.

Empujandolo sutilmente pero con la fuerza suficiente, lo hizo apartarse y sin pudor, se puso de pie en la bañera y salió de la misma, mojando el piso a cada paso. Darién se irguió en su lugar, admirando cómo paseaba desnuda, hasta que se colocó una bata de seda blanca, que se adhirió a su piel mojada. Aquello le resultó en extremo excitante.

-Pietro no tuvo la oportunidad de revolcarse conmigo y el pobre realmente lo quería\- tomó de su nuevo tocador su costoso cepillo de plata y desenredó sus largos y húmedos cabellos- Por su parte, Alan parece más que feliz en enseñarme cosas nuevas. Dime, ahora que estamos en confidencia ¿Qué tan buenos son los ingleses? ¿Melissa es tan tímida como aparenta ser o es una fiera en la cama?

Suprimió la distancia que los separaba y tomó el brazo con el cual se peinaba, dejando sus cuerpos tan próximos que la rubia podía sentir su violenta respiración contra su cara y la erección contra su cadera. Sonrió aún más.

-Detente o sino...

-¿O sino, qué?\- lo desafió triunfante, elevando su barbilla, dejando aún más accesible sus labios- ¿Aún me deseas, Darién? ¿Tanto poder tengo sobre ti?

Fuera de si, la empujó hacía la cama tras ella. Rompió la bata de un tiron, dejando nuevamente su cuerpo expuesto para él y se colocó sobre ella. Serenity intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Darién utilizaba todo su peso para mantenerla inmóvil. Fúrico, invadió su boca, dando inició un asalto apasionado que ella respondió con un sonoro gemido.

Sin perder tiempo en vacilaciones, la rubia coló su mano entre sus cuerpos para tomar su ardiente miembro, apretando con fuerza. El pelinegro abandonó sus labios soltando un jadeo de sorpresa ante su acción y la vio sonreía con arrogancia.

-Dime ¿Era tan aburrido lo que dejaste, por la inglesa?\- consultó en un susurro mientras movía su mano con rudeza.

Se alejó de ella como si quemara, al ser consciente que se burlaba de él. La rubia se apoyó sobre sus codos, exponiendo todavía más sus pechos, orgullosa, mientras su piel relucía blanca como el marfil. Su mirada entrecerrada era de suficiencia y sonreía con sus labios ligeramente hinchados por el beso que le había robado. Con la lentitud de una felina, se sentó sobre la cama, aun con los vestigios de su bata sobre sus hombros.

-No lo olvides, Darién\- le dijo con voz suave, pero ronca- Fuiste tú él que me cambiaste. Cada vez que vienes arrastrandote por sexo, es un triunfo para mi.

Con aquella sentencia, el pelinegro se retiró colérico de la habitación golpeando nuevamente la puerta. Una vez completamente sola, Serenity se entregó a un silencioso llanto mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. No podía creer cómo aún siendo tan humillada, él lograba que lo deseara y vibrará al sentir cuánto lo amaba. Sólo empleando todo su orgullo y autocontrol había logrado rechazarlo.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 09 de mayo de 1883**

.

Todo el salón era testigo del sensualmente inocente coqueteo de Serenity hacía Alan. Al finalizar la comida, ambos se había alejado de las conversaciones para hablar en secreto cerca de la enorme chimenea que calentaba el frío interior del castillo. El pronunciado escote de su vestido estilo princesa victoriano color esmeralda, más el ajustado corset, exponía sus abundantes senos blancos. Darién debía tolerar en silencio que no fuera sólo Alan, sino todos los que habían sido por siglos respetuosos admiradores de la belleza de la rubia, los que no podían desviar la mirada de sus encantos. Sin mencionar que el elaborado peinado dejaba su patricio cuello de cisne y sus hombros también exhibidos, encantos sumamente excitantes para los vampiros. La antigua recatada esposa del pelinegro había decidido exponer su belleza a todo el que quisiera contemplarla, quitando aquel privilegio al líder.

-Darién, querido\- lo llamo Melissa, tirando sutilmente de su brazo- Me gustaría tomar aire fresco, quizás en el hermoso invernadero.

El pelinegro asintió con solemnidad mientras observaba como Alan y Serenity se retiraban del salón por el extremo contrario a donde irían ellos. Suspirando sin poder hacer nada, limitado por no quedar en evidencia y darle otra victoria a la rubia demostrando los celos que lo consumían, llevó a su novia a donde quería ir. Una vez en aquel lugar, Melissa se lanzó contra él, devorando sus labios con ansias. Decidido a saciar su insatisfecho deseo, la elevó del suelo y la llevó hacía una de las paredes vidriadas, y recorrió su cuerpo con descaro. Se besaron con hambre y entre besos, Darién le prometió que aquella noche la visitaría en su alcoba, ya que aquel pomposo vestido rosa no le permitía tener acceso en aquel lugar.

-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir temprano\- le aseguró ronroneando.

Darién le sonrió y la dejó que se retirara para después seguirla él. Fue entonces que dirigió su vista al rosal de Serenity, descubriendo horrorizado que todas sus flores habían sido cortadas y la planta había quedado reducida a un pequeño y débil arbusto, contrastando con su saludable estado anterior. Fue entonces cuando recordó a la rubia salir del invernadero aquella mañana con todas sus flores y el intenso olor a rosas en su habitación. Ese rosedal había sido un regalo para ella en uno de sus aniversarios y sólo su esposa se encargaba de él. Estudio la agónica planta y comprendió que aquel era un mensaje para él. Después de todo, Melissa le había solicitado la primera vez que fueron que le regalara una de ellas y el sin pensarlo lo había hecho. Cuando Setsuna vio a Melissa regresar a su lado al salon, lo había fulminado con la mirada. Esas rosas tenían una sola dueña y Serenity la había matado con tal de que aquello fuera respetado.

Miro el cielo estrellado con nostalgia, decidiendo que ya era hora de regresar. Cuando se encontraba cerrando el invernadero para ir por Melissa, vio dos sombras dirigirse a la caballeriza. Su instinto dio un brinco, guiandolo así allí. Suprimió la distancia, abrió la puerta con cautela de no delatarse con el sonido y los vio. Subida sobre una mesa, Serenity llevaba su vestido levantado y Alan se encontraba besando su cuello, posicionado entre sus piernas, que envolvían su cintura. Con la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y sus largos cabellos libres como hilos de oro, la descubrió sosteniendole la mirada, con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Cegado, Darién avanzó hacía la pareja y alejó al castaño de un tirón, conectando un golpe en su rostro. La rubia, quien fingía pudor como una actriz de teatro, se acomodo velozmente la falda y se acercó hacia el caído lord inglés para socorrerlo.

-¡Alan!\- exclamó, simulando consternación.

-Darién, puedo explicarlo…\- tartamudeó, notoriamente asustado al experimentar su fuerza.

-¿Te invito a mi casa y así me pagas, infeliz?\- bramó el pelinegro, abriendo los ojos siniestramente.

-Pensé que me entenderías. Tu estas con Melissa, amigo\- se excusó, mientras la sangre brotaba de su labio partido.

-Yo pedí tu permiso para cortejarla.

-Basta, Darién\- la rubia se paró, interponiéndose entre ambos hombres.

-Tu no te metas\- la tomó del brazo y tiró con tal violencia, que Serenity perdió el equilibrio, cayendo a su lado todavía sujeta del brazo. Sin inmutarse volvió la mirada al Lord- Te lo advierto. Alejate de ella.

-Maldito hipócrita\- grito la rubia, completamente fuera de sí, sentada en suelo cubierto de heno- Puedo hacer lo que quiera, sin tu consentimiento.

La obligó a que se levantara con la misma violencia y tomándola de la cintura, la colocó sobre su hombro, llevandosela del establo. Caminó a zancadas largas y furiosas, mientras la italiana gritaba moviéndose como una serpiente embravecida. No le importó que a su paso, los otros vampiros los vieran. Rei intentó interponerse en su camino para detenerlo, pero el pelinegro bramó el nombre de su hombre de confianza y Nik la quitó de su camino, tomándola de la cintura.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y ciñó todavía más el agarre de su cintura, haciendo que ella maldijera del dolor a causa de la presión del corset.

-¡Cazzo di figlio di puttana!\- grito a viva voz en su lengua materna, hábito que tenía sólo cuando su furia se potenciaba con la violencia salvaje de su especie- Miserabile ipocrita, ho intenzione di ucciderti.

-¡Cállate ya!\- le ordenó con un bramido- Tú, endiablada serpiente. Deja de lanzar tu veneno.

-¡Obligame!\- gritó desgarrando aún más su voz.

Una vez llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con tal violencia que estaba seguro que todos en el castillo debían haberlo escuchado. La tiró sobre la cama sin gentileza. Cuando Serenity intentó levantarse, dispuesta a golpearlo, la tomó por aquel precioso vestido y lo desgarró con odio, dejándolo en simples harapos. Tiró nuevamente del ceñido corset, destrozandolo, y rompió también las enaguas que ocultaban su desnudez. En tanto, la rubia lo golpeaba en su pecho, en sus brazos. Intentó más de una vez atinar a su zona más sensible, sin éxito. Como último recurso, lo abofeteó una y otra vez, pero Darién parecía no sentirlo. Harto, la tomó de ambas muñecas, reduciendo su resistencia.

-Te lo advertí y desobedeciste mi orden\- le recrimino con fría voz, apretando los dientes y dejando visible sus colmillos- Ahora recibirás tu castigo por desafiarme. 

-¿¡Castigarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho!?\- se rió histérica- Eres un maldito egoísta, y yo fui una estúpida por amarte. No puedes hacerme más daño del que ya me has infligido ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas violarme?

Aquella acusación logró desvanecer la bruma que había nublado su juicio. La observó, mientras en su piel ténue hacían presencia marcadas moradas por la rudeza de su agarre. Soltandola por fin, se agarró la cabeza consternado por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle.

-Debes irte de aquí\- le dijo caminando unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de imponer distancia entre ellos. Estaba realmente asustado de su propia reacción.

-¿Y qué haré allí afuera, sola?\- explotó en llanto, dejándose caer en el suelo, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos- Me arrebataste mi vida de humana, me entregaste otra diferente con personas a las que amo, y ahora ¿Pretendes que me vaya?

Intentó consolarla, pero ella se encogió huyendo de él. Dolido, la vio tirar de las sábanas de su cama para cubrirse con algo. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y temblaba violentamente a causa del llanto. Verla tan quebrada, por su culpa, lo partió al medio.

-¿Qué has hecho, Darién?\- exclamó horrorizada Reí desde la puerta. Corrió hasta su amiga y la abrazó, acariciando su cabello para consolar su llanto histérico.

Sabiendo que nada de lo que dijese solucionaría aquella situación, Darién abandonó la habitación.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 20 de mayo de 1883**

.

La vida en el castillo se había vuelto un infierno para él. Todos estaban molestos por el trato que le había dado a Serenity y comprendía perfectamente aquel sentimiento, puesto que él se odiaba a sí mismo de igual o peor manera.

Desde la pelea, la rubia no salía de su habitación. Lo más grave era que había dejado también de alimentarse y parecía, según le había comentado Mina, como muerta en vida.

Había enviado distintas cartas a todas los clanes de vampiros, intentando localizarlos. Para no ser descubiertos, lo esencial de su supervivencia era estar trasladándose constantemente, aunque la gente común parecería creer cada vez más que su especie era literatura de terror.

Por otro lado, Alan había decidido abandonar el castillo, humillado, llevándose a Melissa nuevamente a Londres. Ella había prometido esperarlo incondicionalmente, despidiéndose con un beso que reflejaba su pesar. Después de varias visitas a la capital durante ese mes, había logrado reconciliarse con Alan y fijar la fecha de la boda para mediados de junio.

-Darién.

Rei lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta de su despacho. Al principio, la pelinegra había sido la más enojada de todos, ya que había presenciado la calamitosa escena. Pero, al parecer, Serenity le había asegurado que no había pasado nada, más que aquel violento forcejeó, ambos sumidos en la violenta locura de su especie. Saber que la rubia lo había defendido, no hacía más que hundirlo más en el arrepentimiento.

-¿Continúa sin comer?\- consultó, ocultando sus ojos tras una de sus manos.

-Se está dejando morir\- sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Iré ahora mismo a verla.

Camino con pesadez por los largos pasillos y escaleras del castillo hasta llegar frente a su puerta. La abrió con lentitud, observándola por primera vez en días, desde aquella fatídica noche.

Permanecía recostada, de lado, mirando perdidamente el infinito, sin brillo en los ojos. Su hermoso rostro tenía un tono ceniciento y sus pómulos se marcaba exageradamente por haber bajado de peso. Mina no había exagerado al describirla como una muerta en vida y comprendía la extrema preocupación de Rei. Camino hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado. Ni siquiera en ese momento ella pareció inmutarse.

-Pequeña\- la llamó con aquel apelativo cariñoso con la que la había tratado por muchos años- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Intentado un recurso que muchos ya habían tratado antes, acercó su muñeca extendida hasta sus labios, intentando apelar a su lado salvaje. Pero hasta aquél primitivo instinto parecía haberla abandonado.

Acarició tiernamente sus cabellos rubios, ahora opacos, para luego seguir por la delicada piel de su mejilla. Fue entonces cuando observó la primera reacción en mucho tiempo: Serenity cerró los ojos por un momento y su expresión cambió a una de sufrimiento. Desesperado, levantó su cuerpo como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo y la colocó en su regazo, contra su pecho, sintiendo que estaba fría como una lápida. La abrazó intentando brindarle calor inútilmente, ya que sabía que aquello estaba relacionado con la inanición.

-Por favor, pequeña\- le rogó, quebrado por la angustia- Tú no eres así. Eres fuerte y rebelde, desafiante. Eres parte de este hogar, todos aquí te necesitan.

-Este ya no es mi hogar.

La apartó un poco de su pecho, encerrando su rostro entre sus manos, observando sus ojos nuevamente vivo, aunque cansados.

-Claro que lo es\- le rebatió, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas- Siempre lo será.

-No, tu me echaste\- respondió monótona- Si debo morir en soledad por tu destierro, prefiero que sea aquí.

-Estaba furioso\- se excusó, desesperado- No lo decía en serio. Este siempre será tu hogar, porque todos te aman y quieren tu bienestar.

Serenity lo miro en silencio por unos largos instantes. Cerró los ojos lentamente, cansada.

-Estoy agonizando\- le informó con voz calma- Quizás Dios quiera aceptarme aún…

-Todavía es muy pronto para hablar de Él\- sentenció furioso, decidido a emplear el último recurso que conocía.

Acercó su rostro y la beso lentamente. Ella soltó un ligero jadeo, que sonó más parecido a un quejido. Sin importarle, la obligó a abrir su boca para él y profundizó el beso aún más. Sin cortar el vínculo, se inclinó hasta depositarla en la cama y una vez que tuvo sus manos libres, comenzó a desvestirse. Tuvo que separarse unos instantes para quitar sus últimas prendas y regreso a reclamar sus labios, los cuales respondieron con debilidad.

Bajó sus manos hasta su delicado camisón de seda y acarició sus pechos con delicadeza, robándole, aunque débil también, un gemido de placer. Le subió la falda hasta dejar expuesta su intimidad y llevando sus manos para la zona, la estimuló con delicada lentitud, hasta sentir que comenzaba a humedecerse.

Le separó gentilmente sus piernas y se acomodó sobre su cuerpo, cuidando de no aplastarla con su cuerpo. Se deslizó lentamente en su interior, sintiendo aquella familiar cavidad que lo apretaba con fuerza. Sin aguardar más, comenzó a moverse acompasado, escuchando ahora gemidos y jadeos más parecidos a los que antaño le había regalado. Se encontró con sus ojos celestes, que lo miraban confundidos, pero recobrando su vitalidad.

Empujó más duro y más profundo, más rápido. Descendió nuevamente a sus labios y la beso ahora con mayor seguridad, sin parar en ningún momento de moverse. Reconoció el instante exacto en el que el placer dentro de ella explotaba, ya que sus ojos lo miraron con una intensidad salvaje que reconocía muy bien.

Abandonó sus labios, le ofreció su cuello y por fin, Serenity no fue capaz de resistir la necesidad de hundir sus filosos colmillos en su yugular. La sintió beber con fuerza, acelerando en él su deseo, quien sin refrenarse más, culminó dentro de su cavidad. Aguanto todo lo que pudo, pero comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo debilitarse y por miedo a aplastarla, se dejó caer a un costado, cortando el vínculo, tanto carnal como alimenticio. Sabía que aquello no era suficiente para que recobrará sus fuerzas, pero una vez despertado su lado salvaje, no podría contenerse.

-¿Por qué?\- interrogó ella, con los ojos cerrados.

-Porque eres demasiado valiosa para mí.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 1 de junio de 1883**

.

Aún contra su terquedad, Darién fue quien se encargó de alimentarla hasta que recobró totalmente sus fuerzas. Sin decirlo, habían hecho un pacto silencioso que les impedía avanzar sobre terreno escabroso. Serenity sabía que el castillo se estaba preparando para la boda humana del pelinegro y inglesa, y Darién no mencionó a los otros su tarea de buscar alimentos en el bosque para después, todas las noches, asegurarse que su instinto salvaje no desapareciera, regresando para acostarse con ella.

Una vez que estuvo completamente recuperada, ambos retomaron sus caminos separados. Serenity encontró consuelo en ocuparse, nuevamente como en el pasado, de coordinar la vida en el castillo, más ahora que se preparaban para recibir la visita de un clan de vampiros de Rumanía, noticia que la había entusiasmado un poco, ya que adoraba la compañía de sus miembros en su hogar. Además, salía a cabalgar todas las noches sola, especialmente cuando estaba Melissa de visita.

Se encontraba en el invernadero revisando el inventario, cuando sintió su aroma en el aire. No sabía porqué, pero había aprendido a reconocerlo con facilidad cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Era una fragancia que la reconfortaba de una manera que no llegaba a comprender.

-Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí\- escuchó su grave voz a su espalda.

Serenity volteó para ver a Diamante observándola con atención. Su robusto cuerpo era imponente como antaño, su tono de piel color oliva y su cabellera plateada eran rasgos muy distintivos.

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi\- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, dejando sus anotaciones de lado- ¿Cómo te ha tratado el tiempo?

-Eso no importa, cuando estoy al frente tuyo\- le sonrió, mostrando sus perfectas facciones- Más aún ahora que me he enterado que has terminado tu relación con Darién, por lo que cada segundo que te he esperado parece haber valido la pena.

-Siempre fuiste un poeta\- rió acortando la distancia que los separaba- De todas maneras, debo advertirte que no me encuentro aún lista para una nueva relación.

-Puedo esperar un poco más- le aseguró, tomando su mano y depositando un casto beso sobre sus nudillos. Aquella siempre había sido la única manera en que el rumano expresaba su amor por ella.

-Vamos al castillo. Me gustaría escuchar qué cosas nuevas cuenta el mundo\- aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía caballerosamente, saliendo del invernadero.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 9 de junio de 1883**

.

Darién observaba oculto desde su balcón a la pareja caminar por la proximidades del castillo. Había invitado a Diamante cuando buscaba una nueva familia para Serenity, sabiendo que su colega siempre había estado profundamente enamorado de ella y que no dudaría en pedirle que abandonara Inglaterra para unirse a una de sus aventuras recorriendo el mundo. El rubio daría su vida por la de su esposa, sin dudarlo un instante.

Pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Aunque había tomado la decisión de elegir a Melissa, el tiempo que había pasado con ella cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte le ayudó a recordar qué había sido lo que lo había prendado durante tantos años de la rubia. No sólo la había amado por su belleza clásica, sino porque siempre había estado para apoyarlo en todo, regalándole su amor sin esperar nada a cambio.

Nuevamente observó, apreciando como regresaban al castillo riendo divertidos. Por algunos instantes, se imaginó siendo él quien despertaba esa risa fresca y sintió que algo le comprimía el pecho.

Respiró el aire nocturno, tratando de llevar sus pulmones, mirando las estrellas infinitas. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció contemplando el firmamento, hasta que escuchó aquella melodía que conocía de memoria. En la habitación de al lado, Serenity tocaba el violín con maestría única de su talento. Al apreciar El Invierno de Vivaldi, se percató que no la había vuelto a escuchar desde que había vuelto de Londres acompañado de Melissa por primera vez.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 10 de junio de 1883**

.

Aquella noche cálida primavera, perdidos en la espesura del bosque, conversaban animadamente sentados en unas rocas del río, cerca a la pequeña cascada. Estaba tan profundamente agradecida por la presencia refrescante de Diamante y su familia, ya que amaba las charlas nostálgicas con Petz, conversando fluidamente en su lengua madre o cabalgar temerariamente con Kalaberite por los alrededores.

-¿Cómo es América? ¿Es cierto que es tan sorprendente?\- interrogó fascinada- Hace algunos años, Lita me regaló _Historia natural y moral de las Indias_ de Acosta y quedé anonadada. 

-Eso y mucho más\- sonrió Diamante mientras lanzaba una pequeña piedra al cauce- En toda mi vida jamás había visto tantos colores, animales y paisajes. Es algo exótico, pero a la vez familiar. Sólo hemos estado en el Caribe, pero según lo que he oído por los españoles, más al sur existen otros paisajes, igualmente asombrosos.

-Suena fantástico\- le aseguró con ojos soñadores.

-Puedo llevarte, cuando quieras\- mientras acariciaba su mejilla, le regaló una sonrisa radiante, que la hizo contener la respiración.

Fue consciente como el espacio entre ellos desaparecía y como su cuerpo aguardaba experimentar lo que por tantos años Diamante le había prometido esperar. Al sentir sus labios rozando los suyos, comprendió que aquel hombre la amaba aún a pesar de no tenerla, sin haber dejado nunca que el paso del tiempo modificara ese sentimiento. Con ese pensamiento, correspondió aquel beso con pasión, decidida a regalarle aquel pequeño triunfo.

Aquel tierno beso mutó rápidamente en uno lleno de fuego y pasión cuando Diamante la estrechó contra su duro y corpulento cuerpo, haciéndola sentir delicada y pequeña. La sujetaba con una ternura que la hacía sentir de porcelana. No dudó en acariciar su suave cabello que, bajo la luz de la luna, parecía plateado. Aunque sabía que era egoísta de su parte, se sentía realmente bien ser nuevamente valorada. Amaba a Darién, pero sabía que él nunca volvería a ser suyo completamente.

Suspirando, se apartó suavemente para apreciar sus pálidos ojos celestes entrecerrados, mirándola como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Ese beso fue aún mejor de lo que había imaginado\- sentenció con voz grave y rasposa, impregnada de deseo.

A continuación, descendió hasta la expuesta piel de su cuello, dejando que su respiración hiciera cosquillas, regalandole una extraordinaria sensación a su paso, mientras sus manos aferraban fuertemente su cintura. Diamante sabía cómo doblegar la voluntad de una mujer entre sus brazos, procediendo con la paciencia de un devoto que pretendía complacer a una deidad. Él anhelaba poseerla y ella sentía la necesidad de sentirse apreciada una vez más.

Alejó a Darién de sus pensamientos, decidida a regalarle aquella noche a Diamante. Si elegía seguir al rubio, necesitaba saber si podría alguna vez olvidar a su esposo entre sus brazos. Convencida, se colocó sobre su regazo, encerrando el rostro del rumano entre sus manos para guiarlo nuevamente a sus labios, para luego comenzar a deshacer las correas de su elegante traje, dejando al descubierto su imponente torso.

-Quedate conmigo, Serenity\- le solicitó ansioso, mientras quitaba velozmente aquel vestido victoriano- Sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 11 de junio de 1883**

.

Sentada junto a Setsuna, Mina, Petzite y Karmesite, en una de las pequeñas salas del castillo, tomaban el té cerca de la cálida chimenea. Cada una plácidamente una actividad distinta: Setsuna leía entretenida uno de sus libros románticos, Mina y Karmesite bordaban pacientemente y Petzite apreciaba desde la ventana como las gotas de aquella lluvia primaveral caían con tranquilizadora vehemencia. Apartando la vista del ventanal, le dedicó una sonrisa a Serenity, quien bebía un poco de té con limón.

-Piccola sorellina\- llamó su atención con aquel apodo que ambas usaban siempre- ¿Podrías tocar algo con il tuo violino?

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, se dispuso a complacerla. Tomando prestado el violín a Michiru, quien siempre practicaba allí, decidió complacerla ejecutando la obertura 9, NO.2 de Nocturnes del polaco Chopin. Aquella melodía era muy apreciada en aquella región y brindaba un cálido tono relajante a la reunión.

Mientras la música inundaba la pequeña sala, Serenity pensó en la noche anterior y su encuentro con Diamante en el bosque. El templado clima no había sido impedimento para sentir el abrasante calor de Diamante. La había amado con devoción, aun a sabiendas de que su corazón pertenecía a otro. Y a pesar de que había disfrutado cada una de sus caricias y la potencia de su encuentro, había comprobado lo que de alguna manera ya sabía. Sólo se marcharía si no tenía más opción, si Darién deseaba que abandonara aquel lugar.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 12 de junio de 1883**

.

Deseando estar un momento a solas, esperó a que el silencio reinará en el castillo y bajó hacía el gran salón. Toda la decoración estaba ya casi lista para la boda. Continuó con su camino y salió a las afueras del recinto, dirigiéndose al invernadero. Caminó como un fantasma por su interior, apreciando cada uno de los rincones hasta que se detuvo en lo que quedaba de su rosal. Se inclinó, tocando las hojas con melancolía, sintiéndose culpable por haberse cobrado la vida de tan noble ser, por culpa de sus celos. La estudió unos segundos más, hasta que sorprendida descubrió un tímido pimpollo escondido entre las hojas. Sonrió ante la lección que le regalaba aquella planta. Aunque se sintiera muerta, no lo estaba. Aunque le habían hecho daño, ella continuaba floreciendo. Río levemente al pensar que el nombre de su lugar de nacimiento, Florencia, significaba justamente eso: florecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?\- consultó a su espalda.

Tan concentrada había estado en sus taciturnas cavilaciones que no se había percatado de su presencia. Giró para enfrentar a Darién, quien la observaba expectante.

-Tenía ganas de caminar\- respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-La otra noche te oí tocando el violín. Hacía mucho que no lo hacías.

-No me encontraba últimamente de humor.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, quienes permanecieron inmóviles en su lugar como frías estatuas de mármol. La verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir.

-Hace días pienso que debo preguntarte si, una vez te cases, prefieres que me vaya del castillo\- le dijo ella mirando nuevamente el rosal- Creo que Melissa necesita sentirse cómoda aquí para que las cosas funcionen. Por mí parte, creo que seré un estorbo si me quedo. Además, Diamante me ha invitado a que los acompañe, por lo que no estaré sola.

-¿Quieres irte?\- consultó, rompiendo suavemente la distancia.

-No es eso… sólo estoy pensando en lo que es mejor para todos\- trató de explicar, un tanto acelerada, con la mirada baja.

-A mí me gustaría que te quedarás. Creo que te extrañaría muchísimo si ya no nos vemos nunca más.

Tomó su mentón para que lo mirará a los ojos y descubrió que estaba contenido las lágrimas. Sin meditarlo demasiado, suprimió la distancia que los separaba, buscando sus labios como un sediento busca el agua. Serenity, lejos de rechazarlo, abrazo su cuello para profundizar aún más aquel necesitado beso.

La pegó contra su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda con caricias desesperadas, en tanto ella aferraba su cabello negro, tirando de él levemente. Cómo de costumbre con su ropa, rasgó la falda del vestido para así levantarla en brazos y permitir que sus piernas lo abrazaran. Con suavidad, los recostó a ambos en el piso de tierra y la desnudo con premura, mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Desnudos y expuestos a la mirada del otro, Darién se hundió en su interior de una sola estocada, logrando que ella se curvara y gimiera, extasiada por lo reconfortante de su unión.

Aquel acto era una mezcla perfecta entre ternura y pasión, locura y suavidad. Sintiéndolo hundirse hasta lo más hondo, Serenity acarició su rostro con admiración, apreciando sus masculinas facciones que la habían cautivado desde que lo había visto cerca del Doumo. Por su parte, Darién estaba sobrecogido al ver su delicada sonrisa de amor, mientras lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Aquella mirada celeste le recordó a la joven italiana que se había entregado a él con ingenuo amor. Intensificó aún más sus estocadas, decidido a regalarle el placer más intenso del que era capaz de dar.

Ella regreso a sus labios, besándolo con dolorosa necesidad. Sabía que aquel encuentro sería el último que se permitiría. Darién era el hombre más terco que había conocido en su larga existencia y no tenía la capacidad de reconocer su error. Lamentablemente, aquel defecto se había sumando a su impulsividad de tomar lo que quería cuando lo veía.

Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Comenzó a sentir como su instinto tomaba las riendas de sus acciones, acelerando todavía más aquel acto. Sin poder resistir más aquellas sensaciones, Serenity se entregó a su orgasmo, curvando su espalda y gimiendo con voz desgarrada. No le tomó demasiado tiempo acompañarla en aquel placer delirante, con un gruñido grave hasta caer rendido sobre ella.

La sintió acariciar sus cabellos con inusitada dulzura, como si estuviera tratando de consolarlo. Irguiéndose levemente, separándose de su cuello, la observó llorar en silencio, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios hinchados.

-Espero que seas feliz con ella- sentenció suavemente con sinceridad.

Comprendiendo que no podían permanecer así más tiempo, la liberó del encierro de su cuerpo, abandonado su intimidad. Levantándose del suelo, la ayudó a que se pusiera de pie. Una vez que arreglaron sus ropas lo mejor posible, ella le regaló una última sonrisa y se fue del invernadero.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 16 de junio de 1883**

.

Se encontraba recostada dentro de su bañera en su recámara cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Aquella noche se celebraría la boda, por lo que había decidido tomarse su tiempo para relajarse tomando un baño, antes de comenzar a prepararse. No había visto al pelinegro desde lo del invernadero y de alguna manera lo agradecería, ya no sería sencillo verlo en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, dejando entrar una criada quien le traía un par de copas. La miró extrañada, ya que no había pedido eso y por lo general no bebía vino, ya que ellos no necesitaba nada más que sangre para sobrevivir. Fue entonces cuando vio entrar a otra mujer, a quien había tratado de evitar todo este tiempo.

-¿Necesitas algo?\- consultó cortésmente pero sin interés en su voz, mientra la criada se retiraba.

-Sólo deseo robarte unos minutos\- le informó con una sonrisa. Sin decir nada más, le extendió unos papeles. Extrañada, Serenity tomó las hojas y distinguió que se trataba de cartas, redactadas con preciosa letra en perfecto inglés- Son las cartas que recibió Darién en respuesta a las que envió a los otros clanes, tratando de buscarte un nuevo hogar.

Leyendolas, supo que Melissa decía la verdad. Suspirando, recordó como el pelinegro le había asegurado que no deseaba que se fuera cuando estaba enferma. Comprendió que aquella había sido una mentira para que no se dejara morir. Soltó una risa al entender por fin que la presencia de Diamante no era casualidad.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto, Melissa?\- le consultó dejando caer los papeles a un lado junto a la chimenea.

-Que entiendas de una vez que este ya no es tu hogar, sino el mío\- le sonrió con una expresión de perversidad que nunca antes había mostrado. Tomó ambas copas y se acercó a ella, entregándole una.

-Es bueno ver tu verdadero rostro\- le devolvió la sonrisa, sin dejar que ella pudiera ver ninguna emoción. Acepto la copa y la vio alejarse, examinando la habitación.

-Pensé realmente que acabarías cansándote de ser humillada y te irías por tus propios medios\- le confesó sentándose en su cama, bebiendo de su copa- Pero parece que te resistes a entender que Darién me ama a mi y que no estoy dispuesta a compartir.

-Si, estaba cansada. Pero después comprendí que realmente quiero seguir siendo parte de esta familia. 

-¿Eso implica revolcarte con Darién en el invernadero?\- interrogó parándose nuevamente, caminando ahora hacia su escritorio.

-¿Que te puedo decir?\- suspiro orgullosa dando un largo trago a su copa, descubriendo que no era vino sino sangre fresca- Aunque han pasado 353 años, el sexo entre nosotros sigue siendo magnífico. Tengo curiosidad cuanto tiempo durarán juntos, hasta que se canse como hizo con todas. No te voy a mentir, pienso disfrutar mucho de se momento.

Un largo silencio se formó entre ambas mujeres, quienes se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Serenity podía distinguir en sus facciones la molestia al oír sus palabras, ya que Melissa era consciente de la verdad que encerraba dentro de ellas.

-Temía que no te quisieras ir por las buenas\- suspiró teatralmente- Una vez, le pregunté a mi amado prometido sobre los mitos de los vampiros, al darme cuenta que el sol no los afectaba en lo más mínimo. La estaca, el ajo… todo puras mentiras. Excepto, por supuesto, la plata.

Del escote de su vestido, sacó una preciosa daga de plata qué brillo a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Se aproximó hacia ella, jugando con el objeto entre sus manos.

-Olvidas que tenemos fuerza sobrehumana. Puedo matarte de un sólo golpe si lo deseo\- le dijo, pero fue consciente de que su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse.

-¡Oh, no! Querida Serenity\- le sonrió con siniestra diversión- Lo sé perfectamente, por ello puse una droga en tu copa antes de entrar. Me tomó un tiempo encontrar en Londres un boticario con un paralizante tan fuerte como para tumbar a un caballo, por supuesto en la dosis adecuada.

Intentó salir de la bañera, pero sus brazos resbalaron al no poder sostener su peso. Intentó hablar, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban tensas. Sin ninguna dificultad, Melissa tomó su cabello con violencia, impidiendo que se hundiera en el agua de la bañera.

-Hasta nunca, Serenity.

.

**¡Hola a Todos!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutando este, que es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y no me odien demasiado por como termina. Un agradecimiento especial a NORA, SERENA DE CHIBA, JAN, KARI, CLAU PALACIOS y CLARA por sus comentarios de apoyo a esta historia. Como siempre, espero ansiosas sus comentarios!**

**Saludos**

**Miko Fleur**


	4. Chapter 4

**(N/A) Sailor Moon y Cia le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es MIA y sólo será publicada en FanFiction. Queda PROHIBIDA cualquier tipo de reproducción**

.

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 16 de junio de 1883**

**.**

La ceremonia transcurrió con tranquilidad. Todos aplaudieron cuando tomó su rostro y la besó con delicadeza. Melissa resplandecia con una felicidad que no había apreciado ante, y sin perder tiempo, se apoderó de su brazo para que no la abandonara en ningún momento, en tanto las personas se aproximaban para felicitar a los recién casados. Y aún con todo ello, Darién sentía que no era feliz.

Buscó en la multitud su mirada celeste, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Suspiro levemente, pensando que Serenity seguramente no había tenido fuerzas para hacer frente a la situación. No la culpaba, sabía que era duro para ella. Observó a Diamante, quien también recorría con la mirada el recinto, seguramente buscándola al igual que él. Pronto sabría la decisión de Serenity con respecto a unirse al clan rumano, aunque tras su encuentro en el invernadero ella le había dado a entender de que no deseaba irse. Egoístamente, sintió esperanzas de que no se fuera.

Pasaron las horas lentamente y poco antes de la medianoche, los invitados comenzaron a abandonar el gran salón. Melissa estaba distraída hablando con un importante funcionario del gobierno que había asistido, cuando Rei se aproximo a él con una mirada preocupada.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para molestarte con mis preocupaciones, pero hace un momento fui a la habitación de Serenity para saber como se encontraba\- le explicó con voz estrangulada y muy bajo, al punto que sólo sus oídos sobrehumanos eran capaces de captar- La puerta está cerrada con llave y ella no responde. Quizás esté simplemente dormida pero es muy extraño, Serena nunca cierra con llave. Por otro lado, pude sentir un sutil olor a sangre, casi imperceptible. 

Darién asintió con seriedad y le dijo a su nueva esposa que se ausentaría unos instantes, ya que Rei necesitaba que la ayudara a resolver un problema. Melissa frunció el ceño, diciendo que no debía dejarla sola. Sin mucha paciencia, el pelinegro utilizó sus poderes mentales para convencerla. Ella asintió sonriente, sin dejarlo marchar antes de robarle un casto beso en los labios y solicitarle que no se demorara demasiado. Aquella noche, había prometido convertirla en una más de su especie.

Salió junto a Rei y Nik, quien se unión a último momento, en dirección hacía las escaleras. Una vez en pasillo de las habitaciones, intentaron llamar una vez más a la puerta. Sin respuesta, Darién se pegó contra esta e inspiró hondamente, buscando percibir el aroma a sangre que había dicho. Abrió los ojos, alarmado al distinguir el olor de la sangre de Serenity, que sólo él reconocía por haber bebido otras veces de ella. Sin decir nada y con miedo, pateó la sólida puerta de roble con tal violencia que la derribó al primer intento.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras, ya que el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido hacía horas. Buscó velozmente con la mirada, mientras Rei encendía las velas de los candelabros de pie. Observó extrañado la bañera de cobre que no había sido retirada y caminó hasta ella.

-No puede ser…\- exclamó, paralizado por unos instantes al ver a Serenity inconsciente sumergida en sangre.

Sin pensarlo la tomó en sus brazos, percibiendo la extrema frialdad de su cuerpo húmedo e inerte. A su lado, Rei soltó un jadeo de horror, tapando su boca con sus manos. Sentándose en su cama, el pelinegro tomó su rostro buscando sentir su pulso, descubriendo horrorizado que este ya no existía.

-Sus... muñecas…\- señaló la pelinegra, con la voz temblorosa mientras lágrimas caían copiosas por su rostro.

Sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, agarró sus pequeñas manos, apreciando los profundos cortes verticales que surcaban sus muñecas y antebrazos. Nik lo llamó, sacando de la bañera una daga de plata, levantandola para que pudiera observarla. Sin poder aceptarlo, asió nuevamente su rostro y estudió sus preciosas facciones, marcadas con una blancura mortecina. La apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, soltando un desgarrador bramido de su garganta, dejando libre la dolorosa opresión en su pecho con un angustiado llanto.

Frente suyo, Rei cayó al suelo rompiendo en agónico llanto también mientras Nikholas, aun de pie, golpeaba con su mano libre la pared de piedra. A los pocos minutos, fue hasta la pelinegra y la consoló con un abrazo.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 17 de junio de 1883**

.

El castillo permanecía en un profundo y sentido silencio cuando la noticia salió a la luz. Todos circulaban como fantasmas melancólicos, vestidos de negro en señal de duelo. Por su parte, Darién no había abandonado la habitación de la rubia, sosteniendo su cuerpo desnudo y sin vida durante toda la noche. Había dado la expresa orden que nadie lo molestara, extendiéndose aquella indicación a su nueva esposa.

Setsuna logrando convencer a Malachite, quien custodiaba la entrada rota de la habitación en ese momento, entró con paso lento y en silencio. Se sentó frente a Darién, quien miraba hacía la chimenea con expresión muerta y colocó su mano sobre la de él, en forma de mudo consuelo. Levantándose nuevamente, estudió el rostro de Serenity y acariciando su piel, quitó algunos mechones dorados.

-Aún así, es tan hermosa\- le dijo con voz estrangulada- He dicho que preparen todo, para que mañana podamos velarla.

El pelinegro no hablo, ni le devolvió la mirada. Sólo apretó todavía más a Serenity contra su pecho. Vencida, Setsuna estaba por irse cuando unos papeles tirados cerca de la chimenea llamaron su atención. Camino hasta allí y los levantó, leyendo su contenido.

-¿Qué es eso?\- consultó Darién con voz ronca, hablando por primera vez en horas. Dentro de la habitación nada se había tocado.

-Son cartas de los otros clanes, respondiendo donde se encuentran actualmente\- respondió confundida la pelinegra- ¿Por qué tenía Serenity estas cartas?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando Darién volvió a quebrarse en llanto, como una torre desmoronándose. Ciertamente era la primera vez en toda su vida que lo había visto llorar. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y suprimió la distancia, volviendo a dejarse caer frente a él.

-Es mi culpa, Set\- soltó con voz agónica- Debió haberlas encontrado en mi despacho. Envié cartas a los clanes, buscando un nuevo hogar para Serenity después del incidente en las caballerizas.

-¡Oh, Darién!\- Setsuna comenzó a llorar.

-Ya no quería que se fuera\- le aseguró con dolor, el cual desgarraba profundamente su pecho- Se lo dije, pero ella debió pensar que la estaba engañando.

Sin contenerse más, lo abrazó por sus hombros llorando junto a él.

.

Cuando comenzaba a anochecer, decidió soltarla. La recostó en su cama, acomodando cuidadosamente su cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas blancas. Acomodó sus cabellos delicadamente y depositó un pequeño beso en sus fríos labios.

Lentamente encendió nuevas velas para iluminar la habitación y recorrió el recinto, examinando todo con su mirada. En su escritorio reposaba su violín y aquella carpeta de cuero marrón, donde ella atesoraba sus dibujos. Admiró uno a uno, los paisajes y las personas que había retratado a lo largo de los años, pero se sorprendió al descubrir la cantidad de veces que lo había dibujado a él, retratándolo en diversas acciones. El primero, fue el que hizo cuando aún era humana y el último, parecía haberlo hecho cuando él dormía, inmortalizando sus facciones relajadas y en paz. Estaba a punto de dejar la carpeta cuando percibió que la última hoja no era un retrato, sino una carta dirigida a Diamante con fecha del día de su muerte.

_Querido Diamante,_

_Te escribo esta carta, aun sabiendo que al hacerlo, te causaré gran dolor. Estos días en los que estuviste en Gloucestershire, me has animado mucho. Como sabes, desde la llegada de Melissa a la vida de Darién, todo ha sido tristeza para mi y tú amable presencia me ha dado un respiro._

_No guardo rencor hacía Darién, siempre fue sincero en su naturaleza, advirtiéndome numerosas veces que algún día dejaría de amarme, al igual que lo hiciste tu en el pasado. De todas maneras, me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, dándole siempre todo de mi, desde el primer día. Incluso la decisión de vivir o morir._

_Paradójicamente, no me arrepiento de ello, por lo que deberé rechazar tu invitación a formar parte de tu familia. Hoy sé que, si me voy, no seré feliz puesto que lo necesito aún cuando sea de otra mujer. Así como él estaba seguro de que esto iba a pasar, yo sé que lo amaré por siempre y mi lugar es a su lado._

_Gracias por entenderme y haber escuchado muchas veces mi llanto. Guardaré en mi corazón nuestra noche en el bosque. Espero que encuentres un amor tan intenso e infinito como el mío por Darién._

_Tu amiga,_

_Serenity_

Levantó la vista de la epístola, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y confusión ¿Por qué Serenity decidió quitarse la vida si ya había aceptado seguir a su lado? Aquello no tenía sentido. Buscó la daga con la mirada, la cual Nik había dejado en una mesilla junto a la bañera que aún permanecía allí. La tomó distraídamente, percatandose que también había una copa, con restos de vino. La rubia no solía beberlo a menos que estuviera en presencia de humanos que desconocieron su naturaleza. Examinó mejor aquella arma blanca y apreció el trabajado grabado que tenía. Nunca la había visto con esa daga, que no era la que él le había mandado a fabricar en Milán poco después de convertirla en su esposa. Aquella tenía un estilo muy inglés, posiblemente de la dinastía Estuardo. Para ese momento, ellos no se encontraban en Inglaterra.

Sintiendo que habían muchos aspectos que no cerraban en su cabeza, decidió inspeccionar todo con mayor cuidado. Fue así que descubrió, detrás de la bañera una segunda copa, donde encontró resto de sangre. Miró el cuerpo de su esposa muerta, intentando hacer que las cosas en su cabeza cuadraran. Y entonces comprendió que, al momento de su muerte, la rubia no había estado sola ¿Si no lo había estado, por qué no había recibido ayuda? La ira creció dentro de él cuando comprendió que quien la había acompañado, había deseado que Serenity muriera, y con este pensamiento en mente contempló la posibilidad de que aquello no fuera un suicidio.

Con mayor convicción, siguió buscando, empujado ahora por la ira y no la culpa. Revisó numerosas veces, pero nada nuevo salía de su búsqueda. Casi vencido, se sentó en el borde de la bañera, observando el agua teñida con su sangre y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Con delicadeza, tomó una casi imperceptible hebra de cabello, de brillante color rojizo. Lo observó detenidamente, para después dirigirse a la puerta, donde Jedite estaba de guardia. Le indicó que nadie entrara a la habitación y se fue.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 18 de junio de 1883**

.

En medio del salón, Setsuna había preparado una especie de altar donde descansaba el cuerpo de Serenity, rodeado de flores del invernadero. Por pedido expreso del líder de la familia, en aquella ceremonia de despedida sólo estaban presentes los miembros de la familia, mientras que a los invitados de la boda se les había ordenado mentalmente que se fueran sin revelar aquel trágico deceso. El resto, lo había dejado a decisión de su primera esposa.

Darién apreció como Serenity parecía dormida y serena, ataviada con un vestido florentino de color vino tinto, repleto de hermosos bordados con hilos de oro en las mangas. Aquel ropaje había sobrevivido al paso del tiempo, cuidadosamente guardado por su portadora a lo largo de los años. En su cabeza portaba aquella diadema de hojas de laurel que había usado cuando la había raptado de su hogar, y su largo cabello rodeaba su cuerpo.

Aún teniendo frente a él aquella imagen, su mente se resistía a aceptar que la había perdido para siempre, que no podría ver nunca más sus dulces ojos. La inmortalidad le había hecho olvidar que se sentir la presencia de la muerte, ya que era la primera que acontecía después de muchísimos años. Como líder, su tarea siempre había sido alejar a sus seres queridos de la muerte, pero esta vez había fallado, en la peor de las circunstancias.

Sintió que Melissa tomaba su brazo y apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro. Inspiró cerrando los ojos y con un movimiento amable se soltó de su agarre. Observó que Nik le hacía una señal con la cabeza, junto a Malachite, por lo que caminó hacía ellos.

-Ya está todo listo\- le indicó Nik, con su rostro serio pero profundamente bañado en tristeza.

Darién aceptó en silencio y caminó hacía el altar, para tomándola con delicadeza entre sus brazos y caminar detrás de sus hombres. Lentamente, todos los presentes los siguieron hacia el jardín donde se había construido una pira funeraria. Sus dos hombre se quedaron en la base y sólo él subió por las escalera, colocándola con sumo cuidado.

Buscó algo dentro del bolsillo de su traje y acomodó entre sus manos el pequeño pimpollo que había encontrado en su rosal, para luego acariciar el rostro pálido de la rubia, descendiendo para depositar un delicado beso en sus labios.

-Adiós pequeña\- susurró sobre sus labios- Si existe justicia en este mundo, Él te recibirá allí en el paraíso. Te amo.

Sin esperar más, descendió con semblante serio y tomó la antorcha que Malachite le ofrecía, encendiendo la base de la estructura. En poco tiempo, la construcción se encendió en su totalidad ante la mirada de los presentes. Aunque sabía que debía permanecer hasta que la pira se consumiera, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir tal tortura. Se retiró hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás.

.

Se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de Serenity, sentado en su cama como una estatua, cuando la vió entrar a paso lento. Su nueva esposa lo miraba con tristeza en su rostro.

-Creo que te estás torturando, mi amor\- le dijo con voz suave, arrodillándose frente a él para estar cerca, colocando sus manos sobre las suyas que descansaban sobre sus rodillas- A Serenity no le gustaría verte tan derrotado.

-Tienes razón\- aceptó con la mirada fija en la bañera- Ella siempre ponía por encima mi felicidad y por eso siempre la amaré.

-Deja que te consuele\- le rogó tomando su rostro entre sus manos- Tengo miedo de perderte y su muerte me hizo pensar mucho en la mortalidad… por favor, mi amor, conviérteme para que así nada nos separe.

-¿Le temes mucho a la muerte, querida?\- consultó mirándola, sin expresión en su ojos y rostro.

-Muchísimo\- le aseguró, aún más cerca.

Tomó sus mejillas con delicadeza, acariciando desde su boca hacía la pálida piel de su cuello. Melissa inspiró ansiosa al sentir su cálida respiración, estremeciéndose con las sensaciones que le provocaba.

-Es una verdadera lástima\- susurró cerca de su oído.

Sus manos se cerraron rápidamente en su cuello, apretando con fuerza. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras Darién se apartaba lentamente para ver su expresión de horror al no ser capaz de respirar. Cuidadosamente la sostuvo, sin la suficiente fuerza como para matarla inmediatamente.

-El hecho es, Melissa, que dejaste muchos cabos sueltos\- le comentó con voz tranquila, imperturbable pero siniestra- Encontré a la sirvienta que usaste para drogar a Serenity y tenía tanto miedo de mi furia que confesó sin mucho esfuerzo. Me aseguró que pensaba que querías dormirla, para que no fuera a la boda. Por otro lado, usaste una daga muy peculiar, que tu querido primo reconoció en cuanto se la mostré, además de encontrar la funda de plata entre tus ropas. Pero lo más estupido que hiciste, fue dejar tu copa y uno de tus cabellos rojizos en la bañera.

Desesperada, Melissa intentaba quitar inútilmente sus manos de su cuello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, reflejando el terror que sentía en ese momento. Darién, por su parte, parecía una estatua severa pero tranquila.

-Darién...po-por fa-vor…\- rogó entrecortada, con dificultad- Lo hice... por nosotros… no...no quería... perderte.

-Pues te equivocaste, querida esposa\- le aseguró- Tus acciones no sólo provocaron que te odie, sino que no quiera verte respirar nunca más.

Endureció el agarré de su cuello y pasados unos minutos en los que ella luchaba inútilmente, la observó exhalar su último aliento agónico. Una vez muerta, soltó su cuerpo con desprecio, dejándolo caer sobre el duro suelo.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 19 de Junio de 1883**

.

Hacía algunas horas le había solicitado a Nik que se deshiciera del cadáver de la inglesa, quemándolo para que no quedara señales de él, ya que no soportaba que estuviera en la recamara de Serenity un minuto más. Su fiel mano derecha lo había hecho sin hacer ninguna pregunta, pero sabía que debía explicar sus acciones antes de que el clan lo creyera loco.

Observó como aquella mañana iniciaba sumida entre las nubes de tormenta. El aroma a humedad en el aire le indicaba que no pasaría mucho hasta que comenzara a llover. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y girándose contempló a Diamante mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión de seriedad y amargura.

-¿Vienes a recriminarme la muerte de Serenity?\- consultó simplemente, como un autómata.

-No, se que estas sufriendo\- respondió vencido, dejando ver aún más su amargura- Esto me duele tanto como a tí. Ella sufría por tu decisión, pero aun así no dejaba de amarte. Quizás tanto, que la llevó a hacer eso. De todos modos, sé que nunca hubieras querido un desenlace así. 

-No fue un suicidio\- tomó aire hondamente- La mató Melissa y nos hizo creer lo que quiso.

-¿Estás seguro?\- su sorpresa fue evidente en su cara cuando el pelinegro lo confirmó en silencio- ¿Cómo?

-La drogó, inmovilizandola, y le cortó las venas con una daga de plata, para que se desangrara en la bañera, haciendo parecer un suicidio para no levantar sospecha. Melissa sabía que la fuerza de Serenity era superior y que la plata es el único material que puede dañarnos. 

-¿Que vas a hacer?\- interrogó furioso, acercándose a él.

-Ya lo solucioné\- le aseguró con un tono frío en su voz- Nik se esta encargando de su cuerpo ahora.

-Le ofrecí que formará parte de mi familia\- le informo, aún serio- Podría haber sido feliz a mi lado. La ama realmente.

Caminó hacía el escritorio de la rubia y sacó la carta que iba destinada al rubio. Se la entregó, explicandole que aquella había sido la primera pista que había tenido para descubrir el engaño. Diamante leyó en silencio la epístola y se la regreso con una mirada triste. El pelinegro sabía que le había dolido leer su contenido, pero le ayudaría a seguir adelante.

-Hubiera preferido que se fuera contigo, si eso significaba que siguiera con vida\- reconoció el pelinegro, bajando la mirada.

-Partiremos mañana mismo\- decidió vencido, saliendo de aquella habitación, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Darién volvió la mirada al balcón, contemplando la lluvia que comenzaba a caer bañándolo todo con fuerza. Suspirando, se fue también de aquel recinto, decidido a contar la verdad de lo sucedido a su clan.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 1 de Julio de 1883**

.

Sin consuelo en su alma, Darién vagaba taciturno por el castillo. Desde aquella trágica noche, no podía sentir nada más que una terrible pena y sobre todo una asfixiante culpa que lo carcomía como una hambrienta fiera salvaje. Rehuía de su familia, sabiendo que en algún momento todos lo odiaría tanto como se odiaba a si mismo. Lamentablemente, no había un solo lugar de todo el castillo que no fuera un catalizador de los recuerdos de su dulce esposa.

Por primera vez en su segunda vida era consciente del daño que podía causar su arrogancia y egoísmo. Aquella vida se le había dado como un regalo y él la había llegado a sentirse un dios. Pero había aprendido de la peor manera que no era tan omnipotente como había pensado y que su inmadurez emocional había lastimado a todos, especialmente a Serenity.

Solo le quedaba el angustioso recuerdo de la felicidad pasada, de aquella época renacentista que le había regalado la dicha de cruzar su camino con el de la rubia. Sin saberlo, había sido el momento más luminoso de su existencia, todo gracias al puro amor de una joven florentina que le había dado todo, que él destruyó como el monstruo que era.

Pensó más de una vez en seguirla con la misma daga que se la había llevado, buscarla en la muerte. Pero sabía que aquello era como fallar nuevamente a Serenity, quien se molestaría con su decisión. Su castigo era sufrir hasta el fin del mundo. Nada ni nadie le absolvería de su crimen.

Nuevamente, entró a la habitación de la rubia y se perdió en el paisaje triste del balcón. Aquel ahora era su santuario, siempre luminoso y repleto de rosas que había hecho traer de toda Inglaterra.

Observó con dolor el magnífico óleo con su hermoso retrato, que había logrado hacer pintar siglos atrás en Italia. En él, se encontraban ambos, posando con felicidad como los recién casados que eran. Por norma general, su especie no permitía que se retrataran para evitar un problema mayor, pero ahora solo eso le quedaba, el único lugar donde estarían juntos para el resto de la eternidad.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 16 de Julio de 1883**

.

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la gran mesa del salón principal cuando Darién entró. Rei había ido aquella tarde a la habitación de Serenity a buscarlo, encontrándolo en la ventana como era costumbre en aquel último mes. Con la dulzura que la caracterizaba, le informó que el clan había llamado a una asamblea para la medianoche.

Observandolos, todos serios y en silencio, el pelinegro sospecho lo que era obvio: le pedirían que renunciara a su puesto de líder. Suspirando, aceptó su destino, ya que era consciente que con lo ocurrido con Serenity había fallado desastrosamente en su tarea. Tomó asiento en la cabecera y miró atentamente a Nik, quien le devolvió una solemne mirada.

-Hemos estado discutiendo esto los últimos días y queríamos que lo supieras\- le anunció el castaño.

-Escucho\- respondió Darién, dejando todo su peso descansar en el respaldo del sillón.

-No queremos seguir viviendo en el castillo\- le explicó Rei con tranquilidad- No es bueno para ninguno continuar en este lugar, que nos recuerda constantemente lo que ocurrió Serenity. 

-Sabemos que de todos, tú eres el que más sufre con esto y no podemos tolerar el daño que te estas provocando\- la tímida voz de Lita estaba cargada de dolor.

-¿No van a pedir que me haga responsable y renuncie a mi cargo?\- interrogó Darién con la voz ronca, debido al nudo en su garganta.

-¿Responsable?\- la irritada voz de Haruka resonó en el ambiente- ¿A caso tu planeaste que Melissa matara a Serenity?

El pelinegro aguardo en silencio con la mirada baja, sabiendo que jamás habría traído a la inglesa de haber sabido el resultado. Aunque se había sentido vengado con su muerte, eso no le devolvía a su querida Serenity.

-Todos conocíamos tu pensamiento acerca del amor, Darién\- suspiró Michiru, también con la mirada baja- Y, aún más importante, sabemos que no fue tu intención que los hechos sucedieran así. 

-Más que nunca, debemos permanecer unidos\- opinó Andrew, tomando la mano de Lita- Pero permanecer aquí, nos tortura.

-Nuestra lealtad sigue siendo tuya, querido\- sentenció Setsuna con una dulce sonrisa- De la misma manera, exigimos que tu lealtad sea para con tu familia. Te apoyaremos y compartiremos la responsabilidad. Pero necesitamos que vuelvas a nosotros para que te acompañemos en el dolor.

-Eres un buen hombre, Darién\- decretó Malachite, solemne- Aceptamos tus virtudes y tus defectos. Permítenos seguir confiando en ti. 

Darién, quien permanecía con la mirada baja, contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban abandonar sus ojos azules. Aquel día, más que cualquier otro, aquellas palabras eran un consuelo para él. Todos allí habían amado profundamente a la dulce y temperamental Serenity, y jamás podría dudar del dolor que también sentían sus corazones. Con determinación y sin importarle su vulnerabilidad, miró a Nikholas y asintió decidido.

-Comenzaremos los preparativos para dejar este maldito lugar.

.

**Gloucestershire, Inglaterra. 1 de Agosto de 1883**

.

Observó el magnífico Sudeley Castle por última vez, mientras la caravana de caballos y carretas avanzaban en dirección al estuario del río Severn. Después de haber solucionado todo lo relacionado a la trágica muerte de Melissa a causa de su enfermedad misteriosa, Darién se despidió de la sociedad inglesa, dispuesto a abandonar la isla.

Alguna vez le habían contado la historia del maldito castillo, pero en aquel momento no había creído ni una palabra. Ahora, sólo quería alejarse de él, por lo que le había encargado a sus abogados en Londres que tramitaran su venta, aunque poco le importaba recuperar su inversión. Si fuera por él, destruiría hasta la última roca de castillo pero Amy lo hizo desistir, recordandole el tiempo y entusiasmo que había dedicado Serenity en restaurarlo.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía el camino. Después de mucho pensarlo, había decidido que se instalarían en Cagliari, Cerdeña, por sugerencia de Malachite, quien había nacido siglos atrás allí. Más de una vez en aquellos días, había intentado renunciar a su liderazgo pero el clan no lo aceptó. Todos lo había apoyado, aún en sus momentos más oscuros de depresión, asegurándole que todavía confiaban en él y que nadie podía hacerlo mejor. Y así, había dejado su dolor para sus momentos más privados, continuando con su tarea de proteger al clan. Quizás, algún día, podría volver a ser el de antes.

.

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todos! Se que me he demorado mucho y me disculpo profundamente, pero he estado realmente atareada entre el estudio y el trabajo. Pero la espera terminó y ruego que les guste este final que, amargo y todo, mi propósito fue darles una historia con la cual empatizar y entristecerse. **

**Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido durante estos meses, especialmente a Nora, Clara, Vale, Clau Palacios, Serenity, Tati, Ali y Princesa Selene Mai, quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su comentario. Sepan que fueron el motor a seguir la historia, buscando lo mejor de mi para ustedes.**

**Gracias y besos a todos!**

**Miko Fleur**


	5. Epílogo

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**_Florencia, Toscana, Italia. 16 de junio de 2018._**

.

Terminando de beber su café sin prisa, se levantó de su asiento y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, marchándose a paso lento hacia la _Plaza de la Señoría_. Los turistas se reunían siempre en aquella plaza para apreciar el arte que decoraba hasta el más mínimo lugar. Mucho de la ciudad había cambiado desde 1530, pero seguía teniendo en esencia ese carácter que lo había atrapado hacía años. Admiró una vez más la estatua ecuestre de Cosme I de Giovanni da Bologna y caminó en dirección de la Fuente de Neptuno de Ammannati, cuando observó a un anciano que vendía retratos y paisajes realizados en carbonilla. Se detuvo a apreciar aquel arte, que le pareció sumamente hermoso.

-Disculpe, buen hombre\- lo llamó en perfecto italiano- ¿Qué precio tiene los retratos?

-¡Oh, no señor! Estos no son míos\- le aseguró con una gentil sonrisa- Sólo los estoy cuidando mientras regresa la pequeña.

Suspiró con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su costoso traje, estudiando aquellas piezas por unos minutos más. Muchos de los paisajes pertenecían a diversos sitios de Europa que él había conocido a través de los años. Cansado y melancólico, se despidió del hombre con la misma amabilidad y comenzó a caminar hacía la _Loggia de Lanzi_, con destino a su hogar.

-¡Señor, espere! Allí viene\- escuchó al anciano gritar a su espalda.

Se giró sobre sus talones para observar a una muchacha correr hacía ellos. Sus cabellos rubios se agitaban con su veloz andar, aún cuando estaba atados en una simple cola. Y al ver su rostro se quedó sin aliento.

-Buenos días\- lo saludó notoriamente agitada la rubia cuando estuvo al frente suyo, sin poder evitar apoyarse en sus piernas para recobrar la respiración- Disculpe la espera, estaba almorzando\- le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Pero cuando los abrió, apreció su hermoso tono aguamarina mirándolo con atención. No perdió tiempo para examinarla con detenimiento. Su piel blanca era el lienzo perfecto para sus rasgos perfectos, destacando sus labios llenos, de ligero tono ciruela. Sus ojos turquesa eran enmarcados por abundantes pestañas negras, que le daban la apariencia de una muñeca. Su cuello era largo como el de un elegante cisne, haciéndolo sentir una intensa necesidad de probar de ella. Su curvilíneo cuerpo llevaba puesto una holgada camiseta color azul cobalto, unos shorts de jeans y unas zapatillas simples de color blanco.

-No hay problema\- le sonrió con galantería, aún con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- Me gustaron muchos sus trabajos.

Aquella sonrisa aceleró aún más el corazón de Serena, quien lo observaba absorta. Aquel hermoso y elegante sujeto, rodeado de esa intensa aura de masculinidad y misterio, se parecía tanto a… Descartó aquel pensamiento, ya que era absurdo. Su belleza clásica debió confundirla, pero algo en ese apuesto pelinegro le parecía muy familiar. Era imposible no sentirse profundamente cautivada por él, como si de un imán atrayendola se tratara.

-Déjeme que se lo enseñé mejor...\- lo invitó, caminando hacía sus trabajos.

-Darién\- dijo tras ella, siguiéndola de cerca.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena.

El parecido con Serenity era espectacular, en tal grado, que parecían gemelas. Mientras ella le hablaba animadamente de sus trabajos, la estudió buscando similitudes y diferencias. Pero cuando más lo intentaba, menos lograba hallar una diferencia. No sólo eran iguales en su físico, sino en sus expresiones y manera de hablar. Quizás la única diferencia era que él había detenido el tiempo para Serenity a los dieciocho años, mientras que Serena parecía superar los veinticinco.

Conversaron agradablemente como viejos conocidos hasta que comenzó a caer la tarde y aquel amable anciano, quien le brindaba alojamiento a la rubia, se despidió de ambos retirándose a su hogar. Serena le comentó que provenía de Pensilvania y que había decidido dejar su cómoda pero solitaria casa para explorar sus dotes artísticos en aquella ciudad, cuna del arte renacentista, aún cuando el viaje había sido largo y difícil con su limitado presupuesto.

-Aunque no nací aquí, siento que esta es mi tierra\- le comentó mientras levantaba sus retratos, ayudada por él- Quizás sea mi ascendencia italiana.

-Es comprensible, esta ciudad tiene mucha magia\- le aseguró, quitándole la mayoría de las cosas para cargarlas él- Me gustaría mostrarte un lugar, si me permites. Creo te encantará.

Serena lo estudió por unos segundos, indecisa. Por regla general, no hablaba tanto tiempo con extraños ni aceptaba una propuesta tan arriesgada. Huerfana, habia aprendido a ser cautelosa y desconfiada. Nunca nadie le habia regalado nada, y todo lo que era se debía a su esfuerzo y trabajo. Pero Darién le resultaba magnético, irresistible y, por alguna razón que no comprendía, se sentía segura a su lado.

-No lo sé…\- dudó, mirando sus ojos azules, buscando una razón para confiar.

-Si no te sientes cómoda a mi lado, te dejaré ir inmediatamente. Tienes mi palabra.

Aún cautelosa, aceptó con un suspiro y emprendieron viaje. Caminaron por las hermosas calles, aún conversando sobre sus vidas hasta llegar a una propiedad que estaba dentro de lo que se conocía como los límites de la primera muralla. La casa le pareció hermosa y extrañamente familiar, pero fue el jardín lo que la dejó sin aliento. Por su parte, Darién habló con el personal doméstico y les solicitó que prepararán una cena sencilla en el jardín y se retirarán cuando estuviera todo dispuesto.

Sonrió ampliamente, observándola recorrer el primer hogar de Serenity. Hacía muchos años que había comprado la propiedad, de alguna manera para sentir a su esposa más cerca de él. Sólo la ocupaba en aquella época del año, cuando necesitaba tomar distancia de la familia para poder sufrir en paz. A diferencia del Sudeley Castle, del cual se habían ido al poco tiempo ya que representaba su pérdida, aquella casa florentina era como revivir los primeros días de su amor.

Observó a Serena abrir su morral de cuero gastado y sacar una carpeta, buscando rápidamente entre sus trabajos. Separó una hoja y la sostuvo, notoriamente confundida.

-Es la primera vez que entro a esta casa\- le aseguró con la voz débil- Pero he dibujado esa pérgola de hierro que jamás había visto\- se dio la vuelta y lo miró con atención- No es lo único que veo por primera vez que ya he dibujado.

Buscó nuevamente en su cuaderno y extrajo otro boceto. Darién lo aceptó, curioso, ya que la notaba intranquila y templorosa. Observó el papel, quedándose inmóvil. Cómo antaño, allí había un retrato antiguo de él dónde llevaba el cabello más largo, igual a los que hacía Serenity en vida. Le devolvió la mirada, comprendido que, de una manera que no podía explicar, aquella rubia era sin lugar a dudas la reencarnación de su esposa.

-Puedo explicarte lo que sucede, algo que sospeché en cuanto te vi en la plaza principal\- admitió mirándola con cautela- Pero temo que no me creas y pienses que estoy loco.

-Intentalo.

Aquella respuesta, la misma que le dio Serenity siglos atrás, lo hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Le pidió que fueran hacía un banco de cemento que estaba en medio de los árboles y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido más de cuatrocientos años atrás, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que le creyera.

Serena permaneció quieta y atenta, observándolo hablar y escuchando atentamente su increíble historia, asombrada ya que muchas de las cosas que le contaba las había soñado alguna vez. Y, aunque era completamente descabellado el relato, para ella era sincero. Mientras lo escuchaba, sintió como su corazón latía desenfrenado, como si reconociera las emociones que había vivido aquella mujer de nombre Serenity.

-¿Sufriste mucho cuando murió?

-Como nunca imaginé que se podía sentir\- admitió bajando la mirada- Mi arrogancia me jugó en contra. Con el tiempo, comprendí que no amaba a Melissa, sino que tenía miedo de aquel amor eterno que me regalaba Serenity.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, en los que Serena lo descubrió quitando de su rostro una furtiva lágrima. No entendía porque, pero su sufrimiento le resultaba angustioso y en su pecho se formó la necesidad de consolarlo, aunque no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?\- consultó cuando tomó coraje.

-Creo que tú eres la reencarnación de Serenity\- le dijo mirándola con atención- Son como dos gotas de agua, física y espiritualmente. Esta era su casa y tú la tenías en tu mente. Jamás nos habíamos visto y me dibujante. Tu alma es la suya y de esa manera, conoces lo que ella conoció.

Serena se quedó súbitamente sin aire, poniéndose de pie ante el golpe de la noticia. El pelinegro la imitó y sin contenerse, la tomó por su estrecha cintura y la beso con deseo y ansiedad. En cuanto tocó sus labios, sintió una sacudida, el reconocimiento de su cuerpo frente a ella. Por su parte, la rubia se sorprendió notoriamente pero se dejó llevar, guiada por el instinto. Besarlo era como estar donde siempre debió, era encontrar lo que inconscientemente había buscado, sentirse plena y completa. La pasión que transmitía ese beso no era simple deseo, sino la máxima expresión de amor hecho acto. Gimió saturada de tantas sensaciones, encerró su cuello entre sus brazos y lo instó a que aumentará la intensidad.

Sabiendo que no tendría mucho más control si continuaba, abandonó sus labios intentado respetarla, pero al ver sus ojos celestes cargados de deseo no pudo contenerse. La tomó en brazos y caminó hacía el balcón de la habitación de Serenity, que ahora era su dormitorio. De un salto sobrehumano, entró a la habitación y reanudó el beso, acariciando todo su cuerpo.

Aquel salto era, de alguna manera, la última prueba de Serena que confirmó su naturaleza oscura. Sin embargo, aquello pasó casi desapercibido, siendo hechizada por las caricias de sus manos por debajo de su ropa. La desnudó con velocidad y necesidad, mientras ella intentaba hacer lo mismo torpemente. Podía apreciar la experticia del pelinegro en el arte amatorio y se sintió feliz de saber que él había amado a su yo del pasado, cumpliendo un tortuoso celibato como luto y demostrando su amor. Porque, aunque sonara descabellado, ella sabía que era Serenity, podía sentirlo al experimentar sus besos en su cuello y el gozo de sentirlo nuevamente. No importaba que ella fuera ahora Serena, él podía conocer su nuevo yo, ya que creía en el amor eterno y aquella historia era una prueba de ello.

Los recostó a ambos sobre la cama adoselada, dejando sus labios y su hermoso cuello para depositar ardientes besos en todas su piel, en cada uno de sus rincones.

Serena se sentía escandalosa al no poder contener sus gemidos y arqueando su espalda por las sensaciones que él le regalaba. Todo encuentro sexual del pasado le resultaba mediocre e insulso ahora. Impaciente, lo atrajo nuevamente a sus labios y abrazó su cintura con sus piernas, exigiendo que acabara aquel agónico prólogo. Lo necesitaba dentro suyo como si fuera el aire que respiraba.

Comprendiendo su impaciencia, su lado salvaje le exigía que la hiciera suya. Por extraño que fuera, esa mujer era y a la vez no Serenity, pero le estaba devolviendo la vida que pensó había perdido para siempre, por lo que le estaría eternamente agradecido. Por volver a su existencia.

Fuera de sus esquemas normales, Serena tomó su miembro entre sus manos y después de acariciarlo un poco, lo guió hacia su interior, impaciente. Debía admitir que no había estado preparada para el sentimiento de plenitud y gozo que le regaló el sólo hecho de sentirlo profundamente dentro, y su corazón saltó de felicidad al reconocer a ese hombre como suyo. Por su parte, Darién necesito quedarse quieto por unos instantes, sobrecogido por la magnífica sensación que pensó jamás volver a sentir.

A continuación, se amaron con pasión y completa entrega. Nada a su alrededor les importaba, sólo aquel instante que se regalaban mutuamente. Darién se movió con esmero, disfrutando de cada estocada mientras ella lo acompañaba sensualmente, regalándole una mirada profunda de placer y sus hinchados labios jadeando como el canto de sirenas. El orgasmo los sorprendió por igual, aferrándose mutuamente para sobrellevar aquella descarga sensorial enloquecedora.

Darién la contempló, feliz, apreciando como cerraba sus ojos exhausta por aquel arduo encuentro de sus cuerpos. Cuando le devolvió su mirada celeste, le sonrió mientras acariciaba con ternura su mejilla.

-Pensé que nunca más sería así de feliz\- le confesó sobre sus labios, depositando pequeños besos.

-Jamás me había sentido de esta manera\- reconoció acariciando ahora ella su rostro, apreciando el ángulo de su quijada con su dedo, besando su cuello- Te conozco hace sólo unas horas, pero siento que mi lugar es a tu lado. Lo sé en mi corazón.

-No quiero que sientas que estoy contigo solo por...

Serena elevó su rostro hasta besarlo apasionadamente. Darién gruñó, sintiendo como su miembro volvía a la vida en su interior. La rubia dejó de besarlo, soltando un jadeo al sentirlo revivir.

-Mi alma es una sola\- sentenció sonriéndole, apresando nuevamente sus caderas con sus piernas- Tendrás que conocerme porque seguramente no soy la misma. Pero estoy dispuesta también a redescubrirte. Después de todo, eres un extraño. Un ardiente y excitante extraño. 

.

**_Jora, Mikonos, Grecia. 6 de junio de 2019_**

.

Todo el clan transitaba ansioso el barrio de Alefkándra, agitada por el retorno de su líder, regresando al hogar familiar para tener todo listo. Hacía un año que Darién se había ido a Italia y no había vuelto como era costumbre, un mes después. Setsuna y Rei disponían todo a su alrededor en la hermosa propiedad blanca de puertas azules. En su última llamada, el pelinegro les había dicho que volvería aquel día, en compañía de alguien. Todo aquel enigma había sorprendido a las pelinegras, por lo que todos anhelaban respuestas.

-¿Donde se supone que van estas rosas?\- consultó Nik, quien había tomado el mando durante la ausencia de Darién.

-Las pidió expresamente en su habitación\- le informó Rei, mirando con melancolía aquellas flores carmines que le recordaban a Serenity.

Con mal humor por tener que ayudar en esas tareas por orden de Rei, Nik desapareció de la sala de estar. La pelinegra repaso mentalmente todo: Lita se encargaba de la comida que había ordenado -por lo que sospechaban que la visita misteriosa era un humano-, Mina hacía decorado la terraza con vista al mar turquesa donde cenarían, con la ayuda de Malaquite. Setsuna y Armand limpiaban con esmero la vajilla griega, y así el resto de los miembros con sus pequeñas tareas de tener la casa perfecta.

-¡Ya llegaron!\- anunció Amy desde la ventana.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar aquel anuncio y salieron hacía el jardín delantero, donde observaron cómo un automóvil negro se estacionaba. De este, salió primero Darién, quien les sonrió. Rei se sorprendió al ver aquella expresión tan sincera de felicidad que no asomaba hacía siglos en el rostro del líder y escucho los murmullos, ya que todos habían notado lo mismo. El pelinegro rodeó el vehículo hasta la puerta del acompañante y la abrió, dejando salir a una mujer de cabellos rubios al viento.

-¡Oh, por Dios!\- exclamó con un jadeo Setsuna, llevando una de sus manos a su boca al ver por primera vez a Serena, quien les sonreía a todos, tomada de la mano de Darién.

Rei se apoyó en Nik, aturdida por la impresión de ver a la rubia mientras que el resto reaccionaron de diversas maneras, aunque todas representaban la sorpresa. Mina, siempre dramática, se desvaneció pero fue rescatada oportunamente por Malachite.

-Familia\- habló orgulloso Darien cuando estuvieron al frente de la comitiva de bienvenida- Quiero presentarles a Serena\- miró a la rubia, quien asintió sonriendo- Es la reencarnación de Serenity.

.

Superada la impresión inicial, toda la familia la recibió con inmensa alegría. Debía admitir que cuando Darién le había solicitado que dejaran Florencia para volver con los miembros de su clan, había estado nerviosa por cómo reaccionarían. Se habían tomado casi un año para estar solos, aprendiendo uno del otro y redescubriendo aquel amor del pasado.

Con la ayuda del pelinegro, había aprendido muchas cosas: que significaba realmente ser un vampiro, sus gustos y todos los lugares que habían recorrido en el pasado, entre muchas otras cosas. Inversamente, Darién se había tomado el tiempo para conocer a Serena y aprender sus nuevos pasatiempos, las dificultades que había atravesado y algunas sutiles diferencias. Habían decidido ir lento y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, esperando por el momento para la transformación en inmortal de Serena, aun cuando ella le había permitido beber de su sangre en algunas ocasiones.

Rei se colocó a su lado, aprovechando que Serena se encontraba admirando el paisaje del mar, sola por primera vez desde que habían llegado ya que Darién había salido unos minutos para alimentarse, ya que el viaje no se lo había permitido.

-¿Es un poco extraño todo, verdad?\- le consultó con una sonrisa de comprensión.

-No, me siento por primera vez como en casa\- le aseguró, devolviéndole la sonrisa- Todos ustedes aparecieron en mis sueños alguna vez. Aunque es la primera en que están todos juntos.

-¿Me recordaste?\- consultó sorprendida y a la vez emocionada- Nunca nos habíamos encontrado con la reencarnación de una persona del pasado. Esto también en nuevo para nosotros.

-Creo que mi alma se negaba de alguna manera a dejarlos\- Serena se encogió de hombros- Te soñé algunas veces, tocando un antiguo piano mientras te acompañaba con un violín.

La pelinegra le regaló una sonrisa nostálgica, en tanto una lágrima furtiva resbala por su mejilla. Sin perder tiempo, tomó su mano en gesto de consuelo.

-Estamos ansiosos de conocerte, Serena\- le aseguró Rei, más animada- Te amamos en el pasado y no dudo que lo haremos nuevamente.

-Debo advertirte que Darién ya me dijo que he cambiado. Según sus palabras, soy aún más terca y rebelde.

-Entonces, eres aún más perfecta para él\- rió con diversión.

.

Una vez que cayó la noche, Darién le propuso que recorrieran la playa y Serena aceptó gustosa. Caminando descalza por la arena, sentía la agradable brisa de primavera ondera su vestido blanco y tomados de la mano, conversaron de sus impresiones.

-¿Te gusta la idea de vivir un tiempo aquí?\- consultó Darién.

-Si, este lugar es realmente hermoso\- respondió con voz soñadora, admirando el cielo repleto de estrellas.

-Vinimos aquí hace seis años, por insistencia de Mina quien lo descubrió viendo un catálogo de viajes turísticos\- le comentó, atrayéndola aún más para abrazarla- El dinero no es problema, ya que hemos acumulado mucho durante los siglos, pero ya no podemos pasar demasiado tiempo en un lugar sin llamar la atención. Desventajas de la tecnología y las grandes ciudades.

-Me alegra que la han escuchado\- rió deteniéndose, para abrazarlo más y elevar su rostro para que la besara, lo que él hizo sin que se lo pidiera.

Lo que pretendía ser un beso tierno, se transformó rápidamente en la ardiente pasión que sentían siempre que estaban juntos. Serena soltó un gemido, mientras Darién la recorría con sus manos, a través de aquel vestido suave y liviano.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento\- le aseguró entre besos.

-¿Estas totalmente segura? Esta vez quiero que sea completamente tu decisión. He comentado muchos errores en el pasado y quiero...

-Lo estoy\- le sonrió, acariciando su rostro- Deja de culparte por lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, ya has pagado con siglos de soledad y sufrimiento. Ahora, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre y seamos felices.

-No tienes idea lo que tus palabras significan para mí\- le aseguró, conmovido, acariciando su rostro con extremo cuidado.

Tomándola en sus brazos de manera nupcial, el pelinegro regreso a su hogar sin ningún esfuerzo. Saltando, entró por el balcón de su habitación.

Entrando por primera vez en la recámara del pelinegro, observó un magnífico óleo dónde Serenity y él había sido retratados juntos. Aunque había aceptado que era su reencarnación, aquel cuadro la dejó súbitamente sin aliento, como la evidencia más absoluta de que cada palabra de Darién había sido verdad.

-¿Puedo verlo?\- le consultó con voz entrecortada.

El pelinegro obedeció sin vacilar hasta la chimenea, dejándola en el suelo para permitirle apreciar el cuadro. Serena se perdió en el retrato, sobrecogida por la sensación de estar observándose a sí misma en un espejo. Sólo la hermosa vestimenta de época las diferenciaba.

-Ella te amaba realmente\- le dijo, admirando el talento del artista en plasmar una sonrisa tan transparente y repleta de felicidad.

-Creo que aún lo hace\- se atrevió a decir, observándola fijamente con una sonrisa que reflejaba su vulnerabilidad.

Sin mayores prólogos, la tomó por su estrecha cintura y la besó con hambre animal. Serena correspondió, apresando su cuello entre sus brazos.

La recosto en la cama y sin paciencia rompió su vestido, sonriendo ante aquella vieja costumbre de no poder esperar para verla desnuda. Se deshizo de sus ropas con velocidad, con tanta torpeza que también la desgarró. Lejos de permanecer pasiva, Serena lo obligó a que se recostara, para ella colocarse sobre él.

Lo beso con hambre, sintiendo que jamás se cansaría de sentir el sabor de sus labios. Sin perder tiempo, busco su rígido miembro para estimularlo. Su pasión era tan urgente que perdió la paciencia al poco tiempo, mientras Darien gruñía saboreando uno de sus pechos con esmero. Lo recibió profundamente, soltando un gemido poco pudoroso, satisfecha por fin de sentir su exquisita longitud enterrada, estableciendo ese vínculo tan primitivo y definitivo que aún seguía sorprendiendola.

Tomándose unos instantes, el pelinegro observó con veneración la expresión de inmenso placer plasmado en su perfecto rostro. Aún a pesar de haber estado un año juntos, le era difícil aceptar que estaba nuevamente en su vida y que no desaparecía como un sueño hermoso pero cruel. Estaba decidió a resarcir todas las estupideces de su pasado, dedicándose exclusivamente a compensar su amor y su retorno. Serenity había tenido razón y aún después de la muerte, había vuelvo a su lado para amarlo infinitamente. Así de inmenso había sido su amor por él, y ahora Serena le regalaba la maravillosa oportunidad de compartir nuevamente la eternidad a su lado. Más sabio, apreciaba el valor de su amor.

Serena gimió en protesta por su falta de respeta, por lo que la compenso con un beso hambriento y tomó sus caderas para guiar el ritmo del asalto. Se entregaron con esmero a la lujuria, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. Nada importaba más que aquel encuentro, que reconfortaba sus existencias. El placer escaló vertiginosamente por sus cuerpos, obligándolos a aumentar progresivamente la cadencia, empujandolos al cenit del orgasmo. Sin perder un instante, Darién hundió sus colmillos con premura, empujandolos a ambos a una nueva oleada de placer que obligó a gemir fuertemente a Serena. Se apartó suavemente y cortando su dedo, se lo tendió para que ella probara de su propia sangre. La rubia sostuvo con su brillante y sensual mirada celeste mientras saboreaba aquel que sería su nuevo alimento, llenando de erótica satisfacción a su amante.

Cómo era de esperarse, Serena cayó en un profundo sueño para comenzar con el proceso de transformación a su especie. Sin cambiar de posición, la acunó contra su amplio torso mientras se recostaba contra las almohadas. La luna resplandecía afuera, filtrando su luz para bañar su femenino cuerpo. La admiró con amor y respiró el narcótico aroma de cabello de oro.

.

**_Mikonos, Grecia. 10 de junio de 2019_**

.

Al abrir sus ojos, observó embelesada al hermoso dios griego que la sostenía prisionera entre sus brazos. Debía admitir que aún después de largos días de pasión, resultado de su mutación, aún no se cansaba de hacer el amor con él.

Recorrió perezosamente el contorno de su mandíbula, pensando en su nueva vida desde su encuentro en Florencia casi un año atrás. Sabía que ahora estarían unidos por siglos, en los cuales intentaría calmar su maltrecho corazón. Aún a pesar del tiempo compartido, Darién seguía soportando la culpa de su muerte en su vida anterior. Habían sido centurias de tristeza y sabía que era difícil para él perdonarse, sin importar cuántas veces ella había intentado disculparlo. Pero aquello no la desesperaba, ya que sabía que con el paso del tiempo lograría sanar su corazón con el bálsamo de su amor infinito.

Percibió el momento en que sus profundos ojos zafiros la quemaron con su atenta mirada. Le sonrió ampliamente, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su esculpido pecho.

-Buenos días pequeña\- la saludó regalándole también una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mi amor\- se levantó lentamente para ahora depositar otro beso, esta vez en sus labios.

-¿Estás lista para salir de este cuarto?\- le consultó apretando aún más su cintura, estrechando sus cuerpos desnudos- Ayer Rei y los otros volvieron a quejarse porque estoy monopolizado tu tiempo.

-Pobres\- sentenció, aún con una sonrisa- Deberíamos complacerlos.

-No soy un líder benevolente\- bromeó Darién, acariciando su espalda con parsimonia.

-No te preocupes, mi amor\- le susurró sobre sus labios, mordiendolo ligeramente, cuidando de no usar sus nuevos colmillos- Planeo estar a tu lado para toda la eternidad. Puedes compartirme un poco.

Aceptando su promesa, Darién la besó con renovada ansiedad. Ignorando cualquier protesta, giró con su cuerpo, colocándose sobre ella.

-Solo te haré el amor una vez más antes de dejarte ir\- le aseguró sensualmente feliz.

Serena aceptó su orden, abrazando su cuello para guiarlo a sus labios. No podía evitarlo: el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor cuando él la miraba de aquella manera.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Pensaron que sería tan malvada de dejarlos con ese final? **

**Lo soy, pero no con ustedes! **

**Espero, ahora si, que les guste este final y gracias nuevamente por acompañarme en este proceso ya que no sería nada sin ustedes.**

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
